


Ice Cold Angel

by DavinaCFox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Panties, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Submission, Tender Sex, True Love, Violence, dominant oswald cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: AU fic.  A year after Gotham burned, Ed's lover Oswald, who was shot in the battle, spent six months in a coma as  heartbroken Ed gave up hope, turning to Lee Thompkins. Now they live together, and life is hard in the war-torn city as Lee works in an understaffed hospital and Ed risks his safety manufacturing and dealing illegal drugs to earn cash. Now five months into his recovery, Oswald and Lee comfort each other as their feelings deepen. But with long term patients now being shipped off to overcrowded Arkham where conditions are horrific, Lee is desperate to find Oswald a place to stay.Then Lee bumps into Barbara Kean and persuades her to help. At first, Oswald finds living with Barbara is hard to handle. Then unexpected love blossoms passionately between them - until she realises Lee and Oswald are having an affair, and jealous Barbara guns down Ed to punish Lee. Will Barbara get away with it, or will it cost her everything - including Oswald, who has never stopped loving Ed?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

**Introduction: The Shooting**

 

_How had it come to this?_

As Barbara Kean sat before her mirror and tied a silk scarf loosely around her neck, she pulled it up, adjusted it, then lowered it again:

_Perfect. She couldn't let him see her face, because he knew her._

She zipped up her high heeled boots, then she turned back to the mirror and looked into her own eyes. She didn't hate herself for doing this, but she did feel a brief flicker of guilt. Barbara dismissed it at once, mentally running through all the reasons she felt justified her actions:

_I'd be shooting anyone SHE loved, because SHE dared to put her hands on my Oswald..._

No, she cancelled that thought:

_It was more than laying hands on him. She had watched them together, seen him taking her so hard on the sofa his damaged leg couldn't cope, so they'd ripped a cushion from the seat and done it on the floor. She had come saying his name loudly as he looked right into her eyes, and they had kissed with such need, such hunger for each other..._

Barbara had known she was torturing herself by spying on them. But what was she supposed to do after finding those messages on his phone? It was so specific, and she knew him well enough to know that he didn't say those certain things unless it was serious. For Oswald to get involved with anyone, it had to be romantic. _It had to be love_.

She really had no idea how long Lee had been seeing him in this way, but Barbara didn't blame Oswald. Not her dear sweet man, the one who had convinced her he was not like other men, the one she had believed in and taken a chance on love with, he was her last chance, that was the way she saw it – so much had happened to change her perspective on life, and the perspective of her own heart.

 _Obviously, she blamed Lee. She could have said no. She could have pushed him away._ Barbara knew she could never hold anger in her heart when she thought of Oswald - and this was why she was going to shoot Lee's boyfriend...

As those thoughts played through her mind, she calmly loaded a gun, then she looked into the mirror again, wondered if she saw madness in her eyes and then concluded she didn't care if she was insane. It all made perfect sense to her:

 _Ed Nygma was dealing drugs down by the river. It was dangerous. She was doing him a favour by shooting him, a few bullet holes might put him off risking his life again._ _She wasn't planning to kill him. But she would fuck him up. He would take a long time to get over it. Then Lee would be busy looking after him. She would have no more time for Oswald..._

It felt like a perfect plan. Barbara felt strangely devoid of emotion as she checked the gun again. The radio was on and as she listened to the words it struck her as quite fitting:

_'I can easily understand, How you could easily take my man,  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene...' _

Barbara holstered the weapon and got up. She put on a long coat that almost touched the floor, then an elegant, wide brimmed hat that she pulled low to her eyes. The radio hissed static and the music played on as the checked her appearance in the mirror:  _He wouldn't know her. This woman with the concealed face would be the last thing he saw before the bullets shattered his body. Ed wouldn't be going home to Lee tonight..._ But she had no other choice. She could see no other way.

_'...You could have your choice of men, But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene...' _

The static hissed and crackled and carried on crackling. Barbara turned off the radio, grabbed her car keys and paused to allow her gaze to linger on the bed she shared with Oswald. The sheets were silken, the pillows were soft and in that moment, she thought again how the very last person she ever would have imagined mattering to her had turned out to be the love of her life. He was there all the long, she just hadn't known it. And now she would do anything to keep him, _anything_...

 

She took a drive down to the river, it was a lengthy journey, a detour to avoid debris from burned out buildings that were yet to be cleared away. When Oswald was re-elected mayor of Gotham, he would soon achieve his dream and see this place not only restored, but it would be better and bigger than before... he had such vision! She pushed thoughts of her fiancée aside as she parked the car beneath the shadow of a bridge, then she took a lonely path towards a market where crowds were gathered. Here it was easy to blend in as she pulled up the scarf and headed for the old building where two armed men stood at the door.

They thought she was just another customer. It was always quiet this time of day, she knew this. She knew everything about how to carry this out, because she had been careful. She knew there was back way out of here, too...

“Good afternoon!” Ed said brightly as he sat at a table with a lamp on to banish the gloom, “What's your pleasure?”

He made a sweeping gesture to the array of pills on the table. She avoided his gaze. She couldn't look him in the eye. This was harder than she expected it to be. Barbara knew she was a fine shot and those bullets needed to be precise if she wanted to avoid killing him, but that was going to be difficult without looking at her target. Ed had done nothing to deserve this and she had surprised herself at feeling such guilt. Maybe love had softened her too much. _Oh well, she would have to aim and hope for the best. Maybe one of those shots would be fatal, but it was too late to back out now..._

“You don't have to be shy,” Ed said warmly, “Is it your first time? Just tell me what you want – if I don't have it, I'm sure I can get it for you.”

She was still looking down at the table.

Ed leaned back in his seat, the light caught on his green suit as he began to slide a hand beneath the table, reaching for a concealed weapon. He had seen the heels, he was guessing this was probably a lady... a lady who either wouldn't look a dealer in the eye because it was her first time, or she was a hired gun sent by a rival dealer... His hand was a fraction away from the weapon under the table, but he knew he could be wrong and he didn't want to lose a customer.

“I don't have all day...lady? Do you want to buy something or not?”

She raised her head a fraction. She saw his hand move beneath the table, then she pulled her gun from her coat and aimed steady, squeezing the trigger as she fired off round after round, with her head turned away. The first shot hit his shoulder and jerked him back, the second punched through his chest, throwing him from the chair. Two more shots hit him in the stomach. The fifth hit him in the shoulder again as he rolled.

The door burst open and she was turned to face the two armed men and ready for it, firing off first, hitting them both in the chest. Then she shoved the gun back in its holster, dashed a gloved hand across the table, scattering the pills over the man on the floor. His green suit was full of holes. She went around to the other side of the table, reached beneath it and grabbed his stash of pills tied in a bag, then she was about to head for the back way out and she heard him take a weak breath.

“ _Please.... Let me live... Please!”_ he gasped, then he coughed.

Ed was on his front, barely able to raise his head. Those bullets had not hit as safely as she hoped, her head had been turned away. She doubted he would live for much longer. He was the only innocent party in this mess...

“ _Sorry,”_ she whispered.

Then she pushed open a rusted metal door, went down the fire escape and crossed a yard to an alley. Coming out the other side, she was close to the river. She dumped the coat and hat and tossed the gun into the water, then she ripped open the bag of pills and watched as they hit the river with a splash and began to float on the choppy surface. Then she dashed for the way back to the car, avoiding the crowds.

At first, the car wouldn't start and she thumped the wheel in panic, glancing around, fearing witnesses, because that would mean more people to kill. Seeing no one, she tried the car again. The engine fired into life and she drove away as in the distance, she heard squad cars approaching. She didn't know if Ed was still alive. It was unlike her to cry at a time like this, but tears stung at her eyes. She blinked them away, kept her gaze on the road ahead and drove on, heading back home, where she would have to pretend nothing was wrong if she wanted to get away with this.

“ _I did it for you, Oswald...”_ she whispered, _“You can forget her now. No more Lee. Just you and me and our future...”_

As she headed for home, she briefly wondered if she was insane. This was supposed to be a new start – the _new_ Barbara Kean. The thought almost made her laugh – she had certainly changed a lot, but perhaps it was impossible to go through life without getting more blood on her hands...

She started to smile as she neared home. She was practising for later when Oswald arrived. He wouldn't know about the shooting yet. She would greet him with a smile and fix him a drink and he would never know she was the one who put five bullets in Ed. But at least Lee would have too much to worry about to bother with Oswald now... Barbara's smile had just got bigger. She was sure she would get away with it...In that moment, she felt unstoppable.

 

**_Six months before the shooting:_ **

 

One year on from the troubles that had seen the city of Gotham devastated, the view from the window of Ed's apartment looked grim with its view of a half devastated city torn apart by war. Even now trouble still stirred up on a regular basis, certain areas were off limits, there were shootings, bombings... the bridges were yet to be rebuilt. Boats had trouble bringing in supplies from the mainland sometimes. Life was hard, it was harder than ever before... Ed's gaze was fixed on the view of the city as he recalled how things used to be. Then he thought of Oswald and how he had taken a bullet on the day the bridges had fallen. Then the woman who had saved the life of the man he loved put a hand on his shoulder and he turned away from the ruined city with his morning coffee in his hand.

“I hate what you do,” Lee said softly as she met his gaze, “Every time you go out there I wonder if you're coming home again.”

Ed flashed a smile as a hint of Riddler shone in his gaze. These days he was thankful of his other personality, it helped him cope with living in the hell this city had become.

“You like the money it brings in,” he reminded her, and for a brief moment she had no answer to that statement.

“I still hate what you do, Ed! It's drugs! You're dealing drugs and I've lost count of how many drug related shootings there have been in the past month alone!”

Ed finished his coffee and brushed off her concerns.

“I manufacture and sell hallucinogenics... they're not even heavy pills, I'm not getting in the way of anyone else in the same business!”

Lee felt her heart sink. Oh god, he was calling it a _business_ now...

She fell silent, thinking back to how this situation had come about. It had never been an ambition to end up in a war torn city living with a drug dealer. But war had changed everything. Back then, he had been with Oswald, and loved him deeply. After Oswald had taken a bullet to the head, Ed had begged her to save him, then after the surgery, to keep him alive. Medical supplies and facilities were stretched to the limit, the hospital was under staffed and that situation had not changed in the past eleven months. But she had used her influence and position to keep Oswald at the hospital, nursing him through a six month coma.

In the time that passed, she had seen Ed broken as he wept at Oswald's bedside. He had turned to her for support. They were both lonely. She couldn't promise Oswald would ever wake up. They both felt guilty about the situation now they were together. Oswald had woken up just over six months after the shooting. Five months into his recovery, he was doing well. He was still regaining his strength, his damaged leg was weak and gave him trouble and he was prone to painful headaches. His speech faltered slightly, too – but that was improving.

He could make a full recovery – if she could keep him out of Arkham, that was where they sent long term patients when they were no longer weak enough to stay at the hospital. Lee had heard horror stories about the filth and overcrowding and sick people being mixed with violent inmates. Oswald wouldn't be going there, Lee was determined. Even if he had to come and stay here with her and Ed and live on the couch... Seeing her and Ed together would break his heart every day, but she would not let him go to Arkham...

Ed had noticed she was ready to leave for work. It was six thirty, her shift started at nine am.

“Why do you always leave so early?” he asked as he opened up a cupboard and took out a stash of pills tied in a transparent bag.

She looked at the drugs as he set them down on the table and gave a sigh, wishing he would start doing the drug related stuff when she was out of the apartment.

“You know we don't have enough staff. I like to do as much as I can to help the patients.”

Ed turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, as their gaze met, he ran a hand over her long dark hair.

“You work too hard.”

“Someone has to give a shit.”

He paused, took his hands off her shoulders, then he shifted away from her and glanced towards the view from the window of the wrecked city.

“How's Oswald?”

He had asked the question quietly, unable to meet her gaze. His heart ached as he recalled all the months he had spent at his bedside, with no response from the one he loved. It had seemed as if nothing would ever change. Now he was with Lee, and he was glad she was here, with her arms around him every night – at least they had a place to stay in this wrecked city where undamaged housing was hard to find.

“He's doing very well. All he needs is a little more time to recover and he will be just fine. This is why we need to think about him coming to stay with us.”

Ed tore his gaze from the window, a flicker of guilt showing in his eyes.

“No, no - he can't stay here with us. That would be awkward, painful... for all of us!”

“Not for me,” Lee's gaze hardened, “I explained everything to him a month after he woke up. Yes, he was upset but then he said, at least you can take care of Ed! He doesn't hold a grudge. After everything he's been through, he's just glad to be alive, I think what broke his heart the most was looking out the window and seeing the city in ruins! That was the moment he realised everything he ever worked for was gone.”

Ed drew in a slow breath, fighting the urge to let Riddler speak because he would say far too much and then Lee would leave him. Yes, he still loved Oswald, but he didn't doubt he believed he had abandoned him – and he was right. Lee saw the guilt in his eyes and stepped closer, as for a moment, even that glimpse of Riddler she saw in his eyes wanted to retreat away from her accusing look.

“I saw him after the coma, when he was awake... he barely looked at me, he couldn't communicate. It was like Oswald wasn't there any more.”

“That's because he was in the process of waking up! He's still Oswald, believe me! You should go and see him.”

That ache in his heart got sharply deeper.

“I don't think he wants to see me.”

Lee glared at him.

“He's _always_ asking about you!”

Ed's heart began to race as emotion threatened to turn him to a weeping, remorseful wreck.

“What does he say?”

“ _How is Ed, why doesn't he visit me, tell Ed I understand!_ It would do him so much good to see you, all you have to do is walk in the door and be there for him!”

Ed paused for thought.

“You said he was very upset when he found out about us. You want me to upset him again?”

She shook her head and turned away, opened up the fridge and took out a stack of tupperware bowls, then she put them into a bag. Ed stared at her.

“ _Why_ are you taking our food? Everything costs so much money these days, especially food!”

“It's my lunch,” Lee replied, “Do you think I work a twelve, sometimes fourteen hour shift and eat nothing?”

He looked to the bag.

“But you do this all the time, Lee! Do you seriously eat all that?” a sudden thought hit him and a flicker of alarm came to his eyes, “Oh shit, you'd better not be pregnant, not at a time like this, when they city's gone to hell and we are barely surviving. Please tell me this horrible theory of mine is untrue!”

She stared at him.

“I wonder how you would react if I was? Of course I'm not, Ed!”

He felt a flicker of annoyance creeping up on him as he smiled but his eyes remained cold.

“Thank goodness for that! But I guess you wouldn't be – I can't remember the last time you touched me!”

“I work long hours! I'm always tired.”

“I guess this thing I do,” he glanced to the drugs on the table, “Doesn't exactly turn you on. It would turn on some girls, though - just not you.”

“Every time you leave, I wonder if I'll see you again, or if you'll get killed because of that shit on the table! No, it doesn't turn me on. And I'm late. I have to get to work!”

She picked up her bag and walked away, closing the door to the apartment with a heavy slam. Ed gave a sigh and shook his head, silently wishing he had not made that huge mistake five months ago. If only he had waited for Oswald, if only he had been able to bear the pain of watching him struggle as he came out of the coma. He cared about Lee, he was thankful for what they had. But his heart still ached for Oswald, and the worst feeling in the world was love mixed with regret... Then he pushed aside personal thoughts and turned to the table on the other side of the room where he had set up some lab equipment. He was going to make a batch of the stronger stuff, just in case a few of last weeks customers returned for more. The regular pills sold okay, but the harder stuff, that was where the _real_ money was made...

 

As Lee parked her car in the grounds of the hospital, she heard a text message alert, and as she picked up her phone and recognised the number, she smiled. As she read the message, her heart felt warmed with fondness:

_My tea is late, Lee! If this had happened when I was king of this city there would have been trouble. No one makes Penguin wait! But as it's you, I shall be forgiving. Good morning my dear, I see your car has arrived. Now please hurry!_

“Oswald,” she said fondly, then she sent a message back:

_Good to know you're out of bed! I'll be with you in five minutes._

She took the bag from her car, hurried into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. From there she went to her office, unlocked it, went inside and made tea and then some toast. She had turned the corner of her office into a mini kitchen area, blaming the need for it on the long hours she worked. In truth, she had done this because the food in this place was lousy and in short supply and she had been making sure Oswald got decent meals every day for the past five months.

She put the toast and the tea on a tray, then left her office and walked up the corridor. Few staff were around at the best of times and this morning, the corridor was empty. She went to the door at the end of the hall, entered the room, then closed and locked the door behind her.

“Good morning, sweetie,” she said as she smiled warmly and set the tray down next to his bed.

Oswald was on top of the covers resting easily against soft pillows. He was wrapped in a warm padded dressing gown in a shade of scarlet and looked very comfortable as he returned her smile.

At last!” he said, and sat up with no help and reached for his tea.

Lee pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

“How are you this morning?”

“Fine, I...” he tensed, drawing in a breath as he felt the flow of his speech lock up and for a moment, frustration burned in his eyes. He looked at Lee, who sat patiently waiting for him to continue, and then he found the rest of his sentence.

“I'm a little sore....it's my leg again.”

“It's still painful when you walk?”

He nodded, then drank some tea and set it down again.

“How far did you walk?” she asked.

He looked across the comfortable room to the short distance to the window.

“Just to the window and back.”

“You have to start using that leg more!” she reminded him, “I know it's tough to get back on your feet after so long, but your leg was already damaged. It's going to be difficult.”

He looked at her, his eyes were partly shaded by his dark hair, his spikes were almost flat this morning and the soft darkness of his hair made the blueness of his eyes stand out noticeably. Lee was trying not to notice. Oswald had never blamed her for being with Ed, he had never resented any of it. In recent weeks, she had spent more time with Oswald than she had with Ed. She had felt closer to Oswald than her own boyfriend...

“Is Ed still selling drugs?”

She nodded.

“I know times are hard, but I hate him doing it as much as you do. It's so dangerous out there.”

Then Lee paused, thinking about her conversation with Ed that morning. Her mind was already made up – Oswald would not be going to Arkham. If she couldn't find him a place to stay, he would have to come and live with her and Ed. She had a few days to find him accommodation, but time was running out...

“You know I can't keep you here much longer.”

Oswald had just reached for the plate of toast. On hearing her say that, he put it back, giving a heavy sigh as he cast her a desperate look that told her at once he was getting worked up. It would take a long pause for him to put his words together, because his emotions were stirred up now.

“I won't let you be transferred to Arkham,” she promised him, “That is not an option. If I can't find you a place to stay, you can come and stay with me and Ed.”

He drew in a sharp breath, speaking quickly before the flow of his speech locked up again.

“And Ed... what does he think about this?”

“He will get used to the idea. I think he feels guilty and he's still upset about the whole situation with me and him, and him not waiting for you.”

Oswald felt a deep pain in his heart, but tried not to show it in front of Lee, who had cared for him and nursed him back to health, who was still helping him now. She was doing this because she wanted to, she was even giving him the best food she could find at a time when the city was in crisis. He couldn't blame her for this mess at all. He forced a smile.

“Anywhere is better than Arkham!”

“But as you know, Ed's apartment is small and you would have to take the couch and that's not ideal because of your leg, and because you need space to get on your feet and start walking more. You need proper accommodation with someone who can be there to look after you.”

He shot her a look of annoyance.

“I'm not helpless!”

“I know that, but you tire easily, you're still recovering, you need someone there for you. I'm at work all day. Ed's ... doing _what he does_ nine to five, sometimes later. If you fell, and you were alone in the apartment, you could be on the floor for hours and cause your weak leg more damage. I want you to make a full recovery, and to do it quickly. It's going to be very difficult if you stay with us. This is why I'm still trying to find an alternative.”

She reached for his hand and held it gently in her grasp.

“But you don't have to worry. You will _not_ be transferred to Arkham. I'd rather break every new rule made for this struggling hospital and lose my job than see that happen to you.”

The look in his eyes softened as he gave her hand a squeeze.

“You have done so much for me. I....” he paused, “Appreciate it, Lee.”

Their gaze met and Lee found it hard to look away. The last time this had happened, they had kissed. It wasn't planned, it had just happened. And then there was that morning three days ago when she had given him a massage to ease his stiffness and that had turned into something far more intimate... _We are friends who care about each other,_ Oswald had said, _and our friendship is very special now..._ She had tried to push those feelings away, but Oswald was so sweet and surprisingly passionate. She had thought his only love had been Ed, she hadn't even realised he was also attracted to women. But she certainly knew that now...

This was a real mess. She had overstepped the line with a patient, who happened to be her lover's ex boyfriend. Could it get any worse? And to make matters even more complicated, she liked being with Oswald... But the more she thought about it, maybe they had become friends with benefits. They certainly cared about each other and they both knew this thing between them wouldn't go far, because he wanted her to stay with Ed. Oswald didn't want to cause any damage to either of them, least of all to the relationship that had happened in his absence, because he still loved Ed.

“Oswald, about what happened between us – we can't keep getting intimate.”

“Of course.”

“So we should stop this,” she said gently.

Oswald just looked at her with an amused expression in his eyes.

“I mean it!” she said, and as she spoke, she knew her defences were already down. She was aching for him, her underwear was damp and he could see the flush to her face.

“I need some attention, Doctor,” he said as he leaned back against the pillows, “Come closer, Lee.”

She leaned close, her lips a fraction from his as their eyes met. She could feel herself falling already, when she was with Oswald, she didn't think about Ed or the drugs or the dangers or the worry. In truth, she lived for her early morning visits to his room. As she untied his dressing gown, she saw a flicker of apprehension in his eyes. At first, he had been painfully shy about his body with the many scars that covered it from old fights, but now as she pushed the fabric away from his body and he felt her eyes burning into the sight of him, he gave a sigh, relaxing instantly.

“Are you ready?” she asked in a low voice.

“Yes please, Lee,” he said quietly, then he closed his eyes as her hand slid down his body.

As she touched him, Lee was lost in the moment, the city could burn all over again, a bomb could go off right outside the building and she wouldn't care, not while they were locked in this room with only these four walls as their witness. Last time she had done this, it had been after his massage, when he had guided her hand between his legs. She had gone with her instinct as her adherence to moral code to not get involved with a patient drifted away and she started to caress him gently, then desire had taken over and she had pumped his hardness firmly, saying, _its okay, Oswald, I know you get lonely_... She had then grabbed some tissues, trying to be clean and clinical about his climax, but afterwards, when she looked into his eyes, that look had pulled her like a magnet and they had kissed. Yes, this _would_ be happening again...

In rational moments it hit her sharply: _I'm having an affair with Oswald – and he's still my patient!_ Then she would think about it and change it, _I've got this thing going with my friend. It's not heavy, it's just a thing we share...he has his life, I have mine..._

Oswald gave a sigh of appreciation as she stroked him. She watched as his lips parted and he moaned again, a flicker of deep satisfaction showed on his face, then he looked down at her, watching as she slid her hand up and down his hardness.

“ _That... that is... so...”_ he panted hard, his speech coming apart because the arousal was too strong to think about talking.

He felt solid in her hand, he was well endowed and she ached to know how it felt to have him inside her. Then as he started to tremble, she set aside thoughts of cleaning him up. He wouldn't need it this time...

As she leaned over him and took him in her mouth, his strength surprised her as he slid his fingers into her hair and started pushing her harder on to him as he thrust forward. She caught her breath, then had no more time to breathe as he hit his peak and his climax exploded. She heard every little sound he made as pleasure rushed through his body, and when she came up for air, her face was flushed. Oswald was on his back and breathing hard. He caught her hand firmly, a silent message to wait as he put his thoughts back together.

“Oh Lee, that was... incredible! Come closer...”

She leaned over him. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he held her in his gaze and determination burned bright in his eyes as he summoned the will to speak again and make himself clearly understood:

“Keep looking in my eyes. When you come, say _Oswald.._.”

His hand was up her thigh and then inside her damp underwear, he knew exactly what he was doing as he found the source of her heat and aching need and circled it with a fingertip and then started to rub. Lee's legs trembled as she felt each touch bringing her closer to the edge. It had just hit her that Oswald could be quite a dominant man – but thinking how far he had come before the war, becoming crime king of Gotham, she guessed it really shouldn't have been such a shock.

“Say it...” he whispered as he saw heat spreading through her face.

“ _Oswald!”_ she gasped, then as she lost control her legs buckled and he kept his hand there, feeling every throb before he drew it away. Lee was leaning over him, standing on shaking legs. Oswald was smiling with a victorious shine in his eyes.

“This isn't about revenge. But I must say.... I bet Ed doesn't do that too often!”

Oswald started to laugh as amusement shone in his eyes, then he pulled her close and claimed her mouth with a deep and tender kiss.

“Thank you for my breakfast, Lee,” he added with a satisfied smile.

Lee straightened up, adjusted her clothing and ran her fingers through her hair. Her face was still flushed. She wondered if this room smelled of sex. Right now, she couldn't tell. As she looked at him, she felt an aching longing for everything she couldn't have as she remembered how the situation really was outside of these walls.

“That was wonderful,” she told him, “But we have to stop this, Oswald.”

“Of course we do,” he agreed dismissively, “But there's no harm done. No one will ever know.”

“And I still have to try and find you somewhere to stay,” she reminded him, “I would love to have you stay with us, but as I said, it's not the best place for you to recover and with you and me together, the temptation would be constant!”

“Maybe not,” he replied, “Ed would be there...I still...” he drew in a breath, briefly closing his eyes as he pulled his speech together, “I still love him, I miss him.”

 _And getting Ed to do something as simple as visiting him was impossible_ , Lee thought to herself as she shook her head.

“I have to be professional about this. Your recovery comes first. I'm going to try and find somewhere for you to stay.”

She saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes and she wanted to hug him to make it go away, but she resisted the urge. Oswald tied up his robe and was still looking downward as he spoke again.

“What about my recovery, Lee? My leg still hurts. I _still_ need your help.”

She knew there was so much more to that statement. And there was so much more to the reply she gave, too.

“As soon as you're settled somewhere, I'll visit as often as I can. I'll keep your therapy going.”

He raised his head and met her gaze. The smile he gave her warmed her heart.

“That would be perfect!”

“You get some rest now,” she told him, “I have to start work soon.”

Then she left the room and Oswald settled back on his bed, feeling satisfied and comfortable – until he looked out of the window at the view of the wrecked city. _Someone had to rebuild it._ At the back of his mind, an ambition was already coming to life: If he could make a full recovery, he could make plans to rebuild this city. It would take time, and he would have to take a different approach. This place was too troubled and torn apart, it didn't need another criminal. This time, he would rule Gotham in a different way...

He started to smile. He had just realised, as long as he had ambition, all was not lost. Then his thoughts drifted to Ed as he wished he would just walk back into his life again. But Ed was not an option, because it had not worked out that way... Oswald closed his eyes, relaxing as he slipped into a deep sleep. He slept soundly, while beyond the safety of his four walls, the wrecked city went about another chaotic day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Barbara Kean was not having a good day. In this city, after the conflicts, the banks were rarely open. All online banking services were intermittent and it had been a whole month since she had been able to get her hands on any cash. The money she kept at home was running out. Home was not her old apartment. That had been destroyed by fire. Now she rented a two bedroom apartment that overlooked the better side of the river, in an area that had escaped damage. It wasn't great. It wasn't luxury. But at least it wasn't filthy. The bar was gone. She had lost everything. She had asked herself a thousand times why she simply didn't up and leave this place. But this city was her home, it had some kind of hold on her. She hadn't fought her way to the top, pre war, to give up now. But everything was ruined. Now life was about survival and having no money coming in _sucked_.

She wanted to pull the bar up from the ashes. She was sure a day would come when it would happen, but right now, her only concern was getting by in tough times. She was all alone and she was sure this situation, this apocalyptic alteration of her city, was driving her insane. There was a huge housing crisis, there were shanty towns, there was filth and dirt and disease everywhere. She couldn't stop cleaning the apartment.

Barbara had been down by the river to a market to sell a painting. As soon as the cash was in her hand she put it away, making sure those close by caught a flash of her gun. As long as they knew she carried a weapon, she wouldn't have to worry about getting robbed or getting into a fight with these people. Some of them looked filthy...

“ _Who wants to get high? Who needs an escape from this crappy life? I got pills and the store is open!”_

She turned her head to see someone who didn't fit in around here:

_There was Ed Nygma in a sharp green suit... He was dealing?_

She turned away and headed towards the alley where her car was parked. The paving that led to the end of the market was uneven. She tripped and fell and landed hard, one hand slamming against the concrete, the other stinging sharply as a trickle of blood ran from a cut to her palm. Her first thought was how much money she was carrying, and she got up quickly, then she looked down at the dirty broken glass stained with blood and stared in horror at her hand. She hurried to her car and got in, then started up the engine. All she could think was how filthy that glass had been. Her fears were surfacing like never before. She needed a tetanus shot before that cut turned septic...

 

Barbara was the last person Lee expected to see in the over crowded waiting area on the ground floor, she was leaning on the desk and refusing to wait in line as she said loudly that she needed a shot because she was injured. She sounded upset, tense, maybe a little irrational. Lee stopped a passing nurse and told her to take over for a while, then walked over to the desk.

“Barbara?”

As she said her name, Barbara turned sharply, glaring at lee as she held out her hand.

“I need something for this! The streets are filthy, this could turn septic!”

Lee paused for thought.

“Are you feeling okay, I mean, apart from your hand? You seem really upset over a minor injury.”

Barbara froze, silently thinking, _Don't let her think you're crazy. She can spot that. Don't get upset..._

“I'm fine,” she snapped, “I just want this cut cleaned up _now!_ ”

“And I have a waiting area full of sick patients.”

Barbara turned her head and looked to the people sat waiting. Suddenly she wanted to be far away from them, away from the disease and the bacteria.

“Can we go somewhere else?”

Lee had already got the measure of her. Barbara was a nervous wreck right now, but it certainly didn't mean she had gone crazy again, it was a reaction she had seen many times in many patients since the city had fallen apart.

“Do you worry a lot about contamination?” Lee asked carefully.

“I'm not crazy!” Barbara said defensively.

“I didn't say that,” Lee replied, “What's happened to this city has affected a lot of people. To an extent you're right to worry – it _is_ bad out there. Come with me, I'll take a look at your hand.”

 

Barbara took the elevator with Lee to the top floor, then they went into her private office. Lee leaned up her hand, then dressed the wound. It was a minor cut and didn't need stitching. While she cleaned her up, Barbara talked about her new apartment, and how much she hated it because it wasn't as luxurious as her old one. She mentioned it had two bedrooms. Lee found out she lived alone. All this effort had been worth it – she had noticed at first sight Barbara looked well dressed, clean and even still glamorous, obviously, she had comfortable accommodation. Her instinct had been right. Maybe Barbara could be persuaded to help Oswald...

“How does it feel now?” she asked as she finished dressing the wound. Barbara cautiously moved her hand, then she looked across the table at Lee as worry clouded her gaze.

“Are you sure I don't need a shot for it?”

“If I gave a shot for every minor wound I treated, we would be out of shots for people with _serious_ injuries. If it gets infected, come back and I'll find you some antibiotics. But it should be okay.”

Barbara looked down at her hand again and frowned.

“I'm not so sure...I'll hold you responsible if I lose my hand.”

Oh, she really was traumatised by the city getting wrecked, it was _so_ clear to see that, laid out in that single statement. But at least she wasn't dangerous...

“Your hand will be fine,” Lee replied.

Barbara's eyes turned to ice as she glared at her.

“It had better be,” she replied.

 _Now_ she sounded more like her usual self. Lee changed the subject.

“So, what were you doing in such a rough part of town?”

“Selling a painting. I had no choice, the banks are shut, the online banking is down and I needed the cash. I still need cash.”

 _Perfect._ Lee thought about the cash Ed kept stashed in an overnight bag, it was stuffed with money and the bag was behind a false backing to a cupboard in the kitchen. There was at least ten grand in there....

“I might be able to help you.”

Barbara shook her head and her bobbed platinum hair shimmered as she shot her a doubtful look.

“Do they even pay you to work here or do you do it for free?”

“I have a patient who needs to leave urgently, new rules since the war state anyone who isn't in need of constant medical care has to be discharged to an address within the city or they get shipped to Arkham - and conditions in there are terrible.”

Barbara looked at her blankly.

“So what?”

“So, I was hoping maybe you could look after him for a few months. He was wounded in the city battle. He was shot in the head – it put him a coma, he's been awake for more than five months and he's almost fully recovered. If he goes to Arkham, he won't get better. They will put him into an overcrowded, filthy cell where they mix sick people with violent inmates. He's still regaining his strength and his speech. He wouldn't stand a chance in there.”

She saw no compassion in her eyes.

“And that is nothing to do with me,” Barbara said.

Lee refused to give up. An idea had just come to mind, it was something she would hate herself for doing, but if it got him out of here and into comfortable accommodation, it would be worth it. She could apologise to him later. Barbara needed to see him, and she needed to feel pity for him. There was only one way to do this...

“I could pay you to take care of him.”

Barbara shook her head.

“Thanks for cleaning up my hand. I'll be back to kick your ass when it turns septic!” she got up from her chair and turned away.

“Wait!”

Barbara turned back reluctantly.

“What now?”

“Look, the bottom line is, he's being moved to Arkham tomorrow if I can't find him a place to stay. He doesn't even know it yet. Actually I was just about to go and see him and break the news. If you came with me, if you saw him -”

“I'm not a nurse. I also have better things to do.”

“Like wait for the bank to open so you can go shopping?”

Barbara's eyes narrowed as she glared at her.

“I need to rebuild my business as well as my life!”

“I can pay you to look after him,” Lee reminded her.

Barbara gave a sigh.

“You couldn't pay me enough to look after one of your patients.”

“Just come with me, please? He's in a room at the end of the corridor, right here on the top floor. It would take five minutes.”

Barbara shrugged.

“Okay, but you are wasting my time. You couldn't afford to pay me to look after anyone. You don't have any money.”

Lee led her down the corridor, laying aside her remark about cash.

“I'm not giving up on this, Barbara. You really could help this guy.”

“But I don't want to.”

“He doesn't need much help at all, he can walk short distances and he's getting stronger every day, his speech is almost perfect too. But he gets tired easily and he gets headaches sometimes. He has trouble with his leg, that will improve a little once he starts walking further. All he needs is a place to stay for two, maybe three months...”

She reached the door at the end of the corridor and turned to face her.

“Please reconsider,” she said, “Time is running out and I have no one else to ask. You have a spare room in a city where homeless levels are beyond crisis point.”

Barbara shook her head.

“We all have a crisis going on these days, Lee. I'm not about to make my life harder for a stranger.”

Lee turned to the door.

“Wait there, I just have to tell him about tomorrow. _And by the way, Barbara, he's not a stranger._ _You know him. It's Oswald!_ ”

She saw shock register on Barbara's face, then she went into his room, leaving Barbara outside and the door half open.

 

He was on his side, sleeping. Lee reminded herself why she was doing this, and then she gently touched his arm. He stirred from sleep quickly and turned over and looked up at her. Lee felt the pain like a knife in her chest as she started to speak.

“Oswald, I'm sorry but my superiors are tightening up the rules in this place and I can't keep you here any longer. You have to be transferred to Arkham in the morning.”

Shock registered on his face, then anger blazed in his eyes as he became tearful.

“ _No, you... you said you wouldn't...”_ he gave a sob as he struggled to speak, _“Not Arkham... please.... Lee, don't do this... please!”_

He grasped hard at her arm, his fingertips digging in as he held on to her and she looked down at him, hating every second she put him through this deception.

“ _I...I can't go back there... Not Arkham! Please...I'm begging you!”_

He was gasping for air as tears ran down his face and he let go of her, weak from the effort of getting so worked up. He started to cry and he turned his back on her and buried his face in the pillow, at the same time grasping at the sheets as he crushed them in his fist. He felt powerless in that moment, and she had caused it, and knowing that made her want to weep too. But instead, she kept up the pretence.

“Oswald there's nothing else I can do.”

“ _You... p-promised!”_ he stammered tearfully, then he wept again.

She turned away from his bedside and left the room, closing the door quietly.

Barbara was still standing there. Her face was pale and she looked shocked.

“I heard Oswald was in a coma, and that was the last I heard. I didn't know he was awake.”

“Please Barbara, can you help him?” Lee said again.

Barbara thought about it. She also thought about the bad blood between them, the fights, the rivalry, the days when they had been bitter enemies...

“I'll ask around,” she said quickly, “I'll see if anyone else can help. I can't promise anything...I have to go.”

Then Barbara hurried away. Lee watched her leave.

“ _Selfish bitch!”_ she said under her breath, then she went back into Oswald's room.

He was still weeping and when she put a hand on his shoulder, he raised his hand and slapped away her touch.

“ _You fucking lied!”_ he wept, and gave another sob, then he turned over sharply and glared at her as fury blazed in his eyes like blue fire.

“ _You will pay for this!”_

“Oswald, it's not true! I made it up to try and persuade someone to help you out. It didn't work. I'm so sorry for upsetting you.”

He blinked. His anger started to simmer back down.

“ _You could have.... warned me first!”_ his speech was still broken as tears shone on his face.

“I'm sorry, I saw a chance to get you a nice place to live and I was trying to make her take pity on you.”

“Who?” he demanded.

“It doesn't matter. Just someone who could have given you a comfortable place to stay. She didn't agree. I almost persuaded her when she saw you so upset, but it didn't work out the way I hoped.”

“ _Never lie to me again!”_ he said darkly, _“Now get out!”_

His sharply spoken words had hurt more than he realised as Lee left the room and closed the door. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, anything to get Barbara to agree. She hadn't expected it to end so badly...

 

As Barbara left the hospital and walked towards her car, she was still thinking about Oswald. Then she thought about Arkham and what it had been like in the old days. It was much worse now, she knew that because there had been news reports on the TV about the terrible conditions and overcrowding there... For the past few months, she had assumed Oswald was still in a coma. She had heard Ed had moved in with Lee, for Ed to do that she had even wondered if Oswald was dead now... Finding out he was still alive had been a shock. It had been a bigger shock to see that man, once the king of Gotham, weak and sobbing and terrified as he lay there begging not be sent back to Arkham. She had never seen him so afraid, so helpless. He wouldn't last long in Arkham, not like that...

He was still on her mind as she reached her car, where it was parked close to the back of the building, near a small garden area. A woman was passing by with two children. One of them stopped and suddenly said, _“Is it hurt?”_

Barbara watched as one of the kids pointed to a small wounded bird that lay on the ground, its beak quivering as it tried to flap a broken wing.

“Let's just put it under the tree,” the woman said as she scooped it up and laid it in the shade, “We can't do anything to help, it's far too weak. Leave it there to die, poor little bird.”

As they walked away, Barbara's gaze was fixed on that bird as its wings fell still and its beak stopped moving. _Poor little bird..._ She reached for her keys to start the engine but drew her hand back, instead turning her head and looking to the top floor of the hospital as she thought of Oswald. _Poor little bird man..._ Barbara sat there for a moment deep in thought:

_No, I do not feel sorry for Oswald. Why would I pity him? I'm thinking of the money Lee promised me. And when he's recovered he'll be Penguin again, he'll take back some power in this city. He can help me out, he will owe me a favour. Yes, that's why I'm doing this, there is no other reason... Well, maybe I do feel sorry for him. Maybe I feel very sorry for the poor guy, but we've been rivals. I can't let anyone think I've gone soft. I'll emphasize on the cash..._

With her mind made up, she took the keys from the ignition, got out of the car, locked it and walked back towards the entrance.

 

Lee was still on the top floor. She was in her office, wiping her eyes as she looked at her phone. Oswald's text messages were flowing and eloquent, only serving to remind her how frustrated he felt at his damaged speech that cut his sentences in half when emotion got the better of him. He had used that phone ever since he had come out of the coma, whenever he needed to have a detailed conversation with her. The phone buzzed. He had sent her another message:

_Lee, my dearest. What you did today was hurtful and upsetting. It was a very poor choice of plan. If you ever want to try that again, warn me first – I can play along, I would rather that, than be subjected to such distress, caused by one who claims to care for me! I was furious with you! But I forgive you. I realise you were acting on instinct to protect me. I apologise if I have made you cry. I can be rather hurtful when angered. I try and hold my temper back and be a gentleman - but sometimes I fail. Know that I am a very forgiving man, and I understand why you said those things. I am waiting for you to return to my room. A kiss awaits you. My fondest regards, Oswald._

Lee wiped away another tear and got up from her desk, then left her office.

She hurried to his room, went inside, closed the door and as she reached his bedside, he was sitting up on top of the covers, and he wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, Oswald,” she said quietly.

He pulled back from their embrace and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

“All is forgiven, Lee.”

He gave her a brief kiss and felt instantly relieved to see the sadness had gone from her eyes.

“You certainly tried hard to get me an address,” he added.

“And I'll keep trying,” she promised him.

Just then she heard someone call her name.

“I won't be a minute,” she said, and left the room and closed the door behind her.

 

As Lee looked up the corridor, she was stunned: _Barbara was back?_

She walked up to meet her as they both reached the door to her office at the same time. Barbara looked worried all of a sudden.

“What have you done now, did you break a nail?” Lee said coldly.

But her frosty words had no effect on Barbara.

“I didn't know he was still alive,” she said, “I mean... Oswald, I thought he passed away. I wasn't sure, I didn't want to ask...We've never seen eye to eye, not in the past, but I'm glad to know he's still around. I've known worse people than Oswald! How much did you say you could pay me?”

Lee resisted the urge to smile even though she was delighted. _Her plan had actually worked!_ She looked at Barbara, saw emotion and concern in her eyes and wanted to laugh out loud and say _Oh my god, you DO have a heart!_

But instead, she silently considered the money hidden at home, and how much of it Ed could stand to lose without it being a financial disaster. He needed a grand for the next batch of chemicals to make more of the pills. So that left nine... they needed at least five to get by...

“I can give you you two grand, in cash.”

“Three and a half.”

_Wow, she was driving a hard bargain. Ed needed to pay his bodyguards every week. Protection cost money..._

“Barbara, you must know how Ed makes his money these days.”

She tilted her head slightly as she smiled, struck by a sudden thought.

“Oh yes, how could I forget? He's a dealer now! There's money in drugs... _Make it four grand_.”

Lee glared at her as she kept her voice low.

“Three and a half, in cash, tomorrow morning. Be here at nine am, the money will be waiting. And you're _not_ backing out of this. I want you to fill out the paperwork now and then we will see Oswald and tell him the good news together.”

“I'm not going to change my mind!” Barbara exclaimed, “I need the money! I'll take three and a half. Go and get your forms, and I'll do the paperwork.”

“No, you come with me,” Lee said sharply and she opened up the office door and went inside, and Barbara followed.

Lee sat down at her desk, found the relevant form and handed it over to her. Barbara was sat on the other side of the desk, leaning back in the chair and crossing her shapely legs as she cast her a bemused glance.

“This should be the easiest money I've ever made. I'm only doing it because of the banking crisis.”

“You'd better take care of him,” Lee warned her, “Or you'll have _me_ to deal with. I'll be stopping by to see him on a regular basis. He still needs therapy.”

Barbara snatched a pen off her desk and started to fill out the form.

“Relationship to patient? I don't see any box on here where I can put _I was paid to look after my former underworld rival?_ ”

“Just fill it out,” Lee said as tension crept into her voice.

Barbara fell silent as she started to fill out the form, but then Lee spoke up again.

“I'm going to give you some instructions, details about his meds and when he needs them and what he takes them for, it's important that he gets up and walks about, don't let him lie in bed all day, he has to start using his leg to build up strength again.”

Barbara signed and dated the form and handed it back to her.

“I hope this isn't going to be complicated.”

Lee regarded her silently for a moment. She wanted to call her a bitch but Oswald needed that room.

“No Barbara, you just need to be compassionate. Will that be a challenge for you?”

Barbara hesitated.

“How damaged is he? I mean, can he understand me?”

“He was shot in the head, Barbara. He was lucky he wasn't blinded, he was lucky the bullet caused an injury he could recover from – a fraction over and he would have been dead or in that coma for the rest of his life. He had major surgery, he was critical for three weeks, in a coma for six months and he's spent the past five months trying to pick up the shattered pieces of his life! He's very determined and very brave to have got this far. Please acknowledge that when you see him, be gentle with him, he's still fragile.”

Barbara stared at her. After all she had just said, she wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into that room.

“Okay,” she replied quietly, “I'll go easy on him.”

As Lee got up, she also rose from her seat, suddenly feeling nervous. She was actually worried about Oswald, and that was surprising. But she said nothing as she followed Lee from the room and wondered how Oswald would react when he realised she was the one he would be moving in with...

 

Oswald was resting on his bed when the door opened. He sat up, saw lee and then stared at the sight of the shapely blonde who had followed her into the room. _What the hell was Barbara Kean doing here?_

“Oswald,” Lee said as she joined him, “I've found you a place to stay. Barbara has a spare room and she's happy to take you in until you're recovered.”

Oswald looked from Lee to Barbara and said nothing as he carried on staring, shocked at the thought that the only person in Gotham who could help him out was a former underworld enemy...

Barbara stepped closer and looked into his eyes. To Lee's alarm, Barbara took hold of his hand, then she spoke to him slowly, oblivious to the rage that was building in his eyes.

“Hello Oswald,” she said, speaking clearly and slowly, “My-name-is-Barbara. Do-you-remember-me? I-am-going-to-be-looking-after-you.”

He drew in a slow breath and dashed his hand away from her grasp.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with my intellect!” he fumed.

“Oh...I see. Oops!” Barbara said, and she took a step back, “At least its good to know you're still Oswald. And by the way, I'm doing this for you because she paid me. I have a spare room. You can stay in it. When I say that, I mean, _please_ stay in it and don't bother me too much.”

“He might need your help sometimes,” Lee reminded her, “So help him, or our deal is off.”

Barbara gave a sigh.

“I'll be back in the morning to collect the money and him,” she replied, “And I won't let you down, Lee – like I said, I need the cash.”

Then she left the room and walked away. Oswald glared at Lee.

“ _I...I don't want to live with her!”_

“Stay calm, your speech is locking up.”

“ _Calm?_ She's the very last person...I ...I'd _ever_ want to stay with!”

“And for now, it's the best option until we come up with something else,” Lee reminded him, “If it doesn't work out, you can live with me and Ed. That's a promise.”

The look in his eyes faded to sadness.

“It seems I have no choice – for now.”

“It's going to be okay,” Lee promised him, then she gave him a hug, and as he held her, he thought about Ed. If only Ed had not left him, if only he was still here waiting for him, life would have turned out differently – Ed would have took him home and nursed him back to health, he would have woken up every day in his arms... He still wished he could do that. But he knew Lee was doing her best for him and she was right – at this time, Barbara's spare room was the only option, so he had to take it...

 

Lee left work early – a rare thing and something she loathed to do when patients needed her – but she had to get home before Ed and get her hands on the money. Half an hour after she had left the hospital, she was back at the apartment, on her knees in the kitchen, dragging aside the false back to the kitchen cupboard. She grabbed the bag, pulled it out and put it on the floor, then she opened it and looked inside at the bundles of notes, and breathed out slowly as she shook her head. Three and a half grand was a _lot_ of money to miss while the city was in such chaos...

“Sorry, Ed,” she said as she reached in and started to take out the cash, “But it's for Oswald.”

She closed the bag, shoved out back into place then grabbed the false backing and gave it a shove. At first sight, there was nothing in there, it was hidden well enough. Sitting at the table counting it out, she felt guilty despite the reason for taking it – Ed was risking his life every day to bring in this money... But it was for Oswald, he would understand...

“ _What the actual fuck, Lee?”_

She froze, looking up from the table with wads of money in her hands as more was stacked on the table, counted out. Ed was back early. His eyes were wide with something between anger and confusion.

“Put that back!”

“ _It's for Oswald.”_

That look was gone.

“Oswald?”

“I've found him somewhere to stay – with Barbara Kean. She's having a cash flow problem and I said I'd pay her expenses if she took him in. She's got a big place, he can have his own room and it's not too far from here.”

Ed fell silent for a moment, he looked to the money, then to Lee as he thought about the situation. Barbara wasn't exactly his first choice of companion for Oswald, but times had changed and if she needed the money that badly, she wouldn't cause any trouble...

“ _Barbara?”_

“There was no one else and Oswald is okay with it.”

“You know there's been a lot of bad feeling between those two over the years, I can't see him being comfortable there.”

“He needs to be out of the hospital, he needs a place to stay. If he stayed with us he would be on the couch and that would do him no good at all. I'll be seeing him at least twice a week to help him with his therapy, I'll soon know if there's a problem.”

“How much money does she want?”

“Three and a half grand.”

Ed leaned against the kitchen counter as he gave a weary sigh and shook his head.

“That _almost_ puts us in the shit. I have to pay the hired guns who protect me. I have to pay for chemicals to make up the pills that I sell. On top of that, food in this wrecked city is _fucking_ expensive, so are utility bills and you'd better start praying I have a brilliant month for sales because that's a huge dent in our finances, honey!”

“But it's for Oswald,” she reminded him.

“No, it's for greedy Barbara Kean to keep her stocked with fine wine for the next six months!” Ed ran his fingers through his hair, then rubbed at the back of his neck as he wished the tension would go away, “Okay, ultimately it's for Oswald. Pay her the money – but if she screws up, if she doesn't take care of him, I'm going over there and taking that money back! If she doesn't look after him, I'm over there, I'll kick the damned door in if I have to!”

Fire had blazed in his eyes as much as in his words. Lee knew he still loved him. In truth, if he went back to him tomorrow, she would be glad for both of them because she had never doubted Ed's love for Oswald. What they shared here and now was a mutual need for many things, but she had never stopped seeing that look in his eyes – Oswald's coma had broken him. Lee loved him, but had always felt this relationship of theirs was some kind of dressing on a wound yet to heal. If she was wrong about that, she would embrace a future with him, and definitely have to find the willpower – if it existed- to stop getting intimate with Oswald – but only time would tell. It felt like such a mess...

“I think we should assume Barbara will keep her end of the bargain. She didn't come back because of the money, Ed. I saw genuine concern in her eyes when she first saw him. She turned the offer down at first, but then she walked back in and said she would do it. She was genuinely upset, I could see it in her eyes. She kept on talking about the money because she's Barbara - she didn't want me to think for a second that she might actually have a heart.”

Just then her phone rang. She glanced down at the number. Lee got up from the table, looking to Ed as she said, _It's Oswald._

“I'm not here!” he whispered as she turned to the window and took the call, “Lee, did you hear me, I said, I'm _not_ here!”

“Oswald!” she said brightly, “This is a surprise. Are you okay?”

There was a pause. She waited. He usually preferred to text, and to know he was using his voice on the phone without her asking him to do it was good news, his confidence was returning. What he said next gave her a jolt.

“ _Come early tomorrow. Take your panties off and put them in your pocket. Let's have fun before I leave!”_

“Oswald...” Lee had never been so glad the phone was not on loud speaker. She knew Ed's murderous rages too well and if he had heard that, it would have been disastrous.

“No, listen to me. No panties tomorrow. You upset me today. For that you need it be corrected. I'm going to _spank_ you -”

“I'm glad to hear you're feeling okay,” she replied as she smiled and turned to face Ed, “I'm at home right now. Ed's with me. Would you like to say Hi to him?”

Ed's eyes widened as he felt a flicker of panic.

“ _No!”_ he whispered, glaring at her as hurt registered in his eyes, then he turned sharply and walked away.

“Ed's there?” Oswald said in surprise, “Okay... tell him I said Hi. Tell him....not to worry. And.... and....” his speech was locking up again, “I'll see you tomorrow. Remember what I said.”

“I won't forget,” Lee replied.

“You'd better not forget!”

The call ended and Lee breathed a relieved sigh. The thought of Oswald demanding to spank her had made her instantly and ridiculously wet all over again. She shook her head, reminding herself to try and control these urges. But it wasn't easy, Oswald was so damned dominant and persuasive and one dirty word from him had her juices flowing like a tap had just turned on... Then she walked away from the table and the money, finding Ed standing by a window on the other side of the apartment as he looked out at the ruined city.

“Oswald said Hi. He also said not to worry. He doesn't blame you, Ed.”

As Ed turned from the window, his glasses were off as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“He should blame me.”

“He doesn't.”

Ed searched her face for a trace of a lie, but saw none. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

“Let's not think about the past...”

She had no time to reply as his mouth covered hers and he stepped closer to the bed, she fell back and he held her on the mattress as he kissed her deeply as desire burned in his eyes.

“I've thought about you all day!” he said urgently as his hand slipped into her underwear, she caught her breath as he fingered her impatiently, pressing his erection against her, it was instantly solid.

“Oh wow, Lee – you're _so_ turned on!”

He was breathing heavily as he tugged at his zip and freed his erection.

“I need you too, I'm aching as much as you are.”

He pulled her damp underwear aside and entered her hard, making them both gasp.

“ _Oh Lee!”_ he started to thrust against her as they slid together easily, bound by the heat and the slickness of her walls as she gripped him tightly. Her thighs were wet, every thrust welcomed him deep inside her and he couldn't hold back for long as she cried out again, he lost control and gave a sharp gasp, throbbing hard, then he looked down at her as he recovered his breath.

“We both needed that,” he whispered, then he separated form her and lay beside her, pulling her into his embrace as he kissed her cheek.

“You keep me going, Lee. You make the risk worth it, I don't go out there selling that shit for fun. Then I remember I have you and it's all worthwhile, my whole life is worthwhile again.”

Lee held him tighter, saying nothing as her thoughts drifted between Ed and Oswald.

 

Lee arrived at work early the next morning, she parked her car, then smiled as a text alert sounded. She turned off the engine and checked her phone. It was Oswald and his words made her ache sharply as she hoped she could keep this under control – her panties were off. She didn't want to leave a damp patch on her clothing...

_Good morning Lee. I see you have arrived early. But I'm afraid that won't make a difference - I still need to correct your behaviour. I can be very naughty with spanking, very firm indeed._

She smiled as she sent back a message:

_Don't be too rough or I'll scream the place down!_

Oswald's reply was an instant turn on, taking her by surprise with his response:

_You won't make a sound with your panties in your mouth!_

“Oswald!” she said aloud, feeling that aching need growing deep inside her as she thought about the polite, shy man who kept such a hidden wild side. She got out of the car feeling impatient to join him.

“ _Lee!”_

Her heart sank, as in that moment she swore all that heat might as well have been drowned out with cold water. Their last morning of fun wouldn't be happening now. She looked flatly at the woman who approached her.

“Good morning, Barbara.”

“I know I'm early,” Barbara replied, “But I wanted to wait for you and pick up my money. Then I'll take Oswald home.”

“I'll pay you when we get back to your place,” Lee replied, “I'll help Oswald get dressed and then I'm coming with you – I need to see the apartment, and to make sure he settles in okay.”

Impatience flashed in Barbara's eyes.

“Okay, let's do this your way. I don't care, as long as I get my money!”

Lee said nothing in reply as they walked towards the entrance together, feeling a strange mix of being glad that Oswald finally had a place to go, and feeling disappointed for herself. She had arrived excited and looking forward to a stolen hour or two with him – now it wouldn't happen, and knowing he was leaving almost made her wish she never had to enter this building again. Work just wouldn't be the same with her favourite patient gone...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Oswald had not expected Lee to show up with Barbara. As they entered the room and he saw the apologetic look on Lee's face, he silently guessed he ought to be glad he hadn't been lying back against those pillows stroking his erection when they had walked into the room. He didn't know when he would get a chance to be alone with Lee again. Leaving the hospital was a daunting prospect, too – he had been there for months and the place had shielded him from the reality of what the outside world was like.

A short while later, as they drove through the city and he looked out the window at the burned ruins and saw the true extent of what the war had done to his city, he blinked away tears. Barbara had glanced back at him and said something about how much the city had changed and how she found it hard to get used to, and he had given no reply.

“Are you okay, Oswald?” Lee had asked as she looked back at him.

He had nodded, then looked again to the ruins as they drove on heading for Barbara's apartment, as he sat there in the back of the car, stiff with tension and discomfort from his aching leg. Everything felt unreal. Seeing the city like this, knowing he was going to stay with Barbara, the absence of Ed at his side, even the fact that he had lost a little weight and his suit felt slightly too loose seemed to remind him that life could never go back to the way it used to be.

 

They arrived at their destination. Oswald leaned hard on his cane as he got out of the car, feeling thankful that Lee was there to put an arm around him to lend him extra strength. He wasn't sure if he was simply still recovering, or if the shock of seeing Gotham so ravaged by war had drained all energy from his body. Barbara fetched his bags from the car, then they went into the building together, and took the elevator to the apartment.

_It was nothing like Lee had expected._

The place was old, the furniture was old and the carpets and rugs were worn down. It was a far cry from the luxury Barbara was used to. But her expensive paintings hung on the walls, here and there she had a few touches of luxury, her expensive clothing was dotted about the place, a coat in the hallway, a silken robe over the back of a sofa, and the smell of designer perfume hung vaguely in the air.

“It's not great here,” Barbara said, “But I'm hoping to get a better place - as soon as I can get to my money, and I can find a better place.”

Then she opened up a door to a small bedroom where the furniture looked old, but elegant. It was all in dark wood and looked antique. The bed looked comfortable and she had thrown a silken, embroidered blanket over the top of the covers. There was a dressing table and mirror and she had put flowers there to brighten the room.

“This is your room,” she said to Oswald, “My room is just across the hall. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. I'll leave Lee to help you unpack.”

Then she walked away, leaving Oswald to limp into the room and look to the window, where he saw a view of the river.

“It's okay here,” Lee was saying as she started to unpack his clothing, “It's warm and comfortable. I want you to try and get up every day and get dressed and don't stay in this room all the time. You need to walk about and get used to putting weight on that leg again.”

Oswald sat down heavily on the bed, leaned his cane against the wall and gave a heavy sigh.

“I'm so tired.”

Lee finished unpacking and went over to the bed and sat beside him.

“That's understandable, it all feels a bit overwhelming for you right now. You need to get some rest. Do you want me to help you get undressed?”

Suddenly there was a smile on his face and a sparkle back in his eyes as he shook his head.

“Who knows what that may lead to!” he said in a low voice, and she giggled, imagining the look on Barbara's face if they had let passion get the better of them.

“She would probably yell at us for getting come stains on her expensive blanket!” he added in a low voice.

Lee laughed again and glanced around to the doorway. Barbara was not in sight.

“I should go now,” she told him, and she kissed his cheek.

Oswald wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“ _I...I'll...miss you!”_

As she heard his speech breaking up she pulled back, noticed tears in his eyes and took hold of his hand.

“I'll be back to visit you,” she promised him, “I'll be here at least twice a week. And remember you can call me. I _want_ you to call me! But most of all, I want you to recover. You're almost there, you just need to get your strength back.”

Oswald nodded.

“I am determined to do that,” he assured her.

Lee let go of his hand and got up.

“I'd better speak to Barbara before I leave, just to be sure she knows what to do with your medication. I'll see you soon.”

As she left the room, Oswald laid back on the bed and was pleasantly surprised at how soft it felt. This place was warm, too. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all, even if he had to live with Barbara...

 

“Do you have the papers I gave you earlier?” Lee asked as she stood in the front room. Barbara had kicked off her boots, now she was lounging on the sofa after pouring herself a drink.

“I'm sure I have them somewhere...” she raised the remote control and changed channels, finding nothing of interest on the TV.

“It's important you remember what medication he needs, and what time he takes it because he's terrible with pills, he hates them and will avoid them unless you remind him. Also he needs his privacy. He's a very private person. And make sure he gets up every day. Also don't talk to him via his phone, make him talk as much as you can, he needs to practise speaking -”

“Lee, have you finished?” Barbara cut in, “Thank you for the money, it's now in the safe. I'm sure I don't need a list of notes to handle Oswald.”

“I just want you to help him!”

Barbara smiled.

“I am helping him, I've given him a room.”

Lee felt frustration rising as Barbara sipped her drink again then set it down on the table.

“I'm coming back soon to check on him. You'd better take proper care of him!”

Barbara got up from her sofa and shot her an icy glare.

“Have you finished telling me what to do in my own home?”

“Just take care of him,” Lee replied, casting her a stony glance, then she turned away and left the room. As she headed for the front door, she cast a glance back towards Oswald's door, but decided against seeing him again before she left. He was recovering. He needed to be independent. She had to put that before her own selfish needs. Just because he enjoyed the fun they shared, it certainly didn't come first – his recovery did. She opened the door, left the apartment, shut the door behind her and walked away.

By the time she got back to her car, she hoped he would call or message her, but he didn't so she drove away, heading back to work as she tried not to worry too much about Oswald, far away from her help and support and living with Barbara, who didn't seem to care about him at all. While it was true she was only a phone call away, Lee suddenly felt like they might as well be separated by a thousand miles - and how much that hurt felt unexpectedly deep.

 

Barbara was finishing off her drink when she heard a thump from further up the hallway. She gave a sigh and got up.

“What have you done, Oswald?” she muttered, and she went down the hallway and towards his half open door. She entered the room without knocking.

“What was the noise about?”

Oswald turned sharply from the wall, where his cane had slipped from where he had left it. The cane had hit the table, leaving a scratch on the varnish. But he wasn't staring at her looking so shocked because of that. He was in the middle of getting changed because he was tired and wanted to go back to bed. He had been neatly hanging up his suit, his shirt was off and as his hand flew to his chest to cover one of many scars, he turned away from her.

“Get out, I'm not dressed!”

Barbara was still staring at him. Even his back was scarred. He had old wounds all over his upper body from shootings and knife fights, all the battles and beatings he had taken in the past were forever etched on his body. The scars were pink and livid against his pale skin.

“Sorry,” Barbara said, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Suddenly what Lee had said about him needing his privacy made a lot of sense. _Poor Oswald._ As that thought came to mind, along with all the times they had been enemies, she felt a sharp sting of regret and as she wondered why and reminded herself she did not feel sorry for him, she went back to the front room and poured another drink. _Even the booze didn't help. It had come as a shock that she could feel something so strongly for someone who had once been a deadly rival..._

She looked to the window and the view of the damaged city, then wondered if maybe the ties of the past ought to mean more now because everything they had once fought over was ruined, all that was once worth fighting for was wiped away and all they had left was their lives, and this crappy apartment and memories full of bitterness and guilt and the need to mend broken bridges.  _It wasn't just the city bridges that needed repairing. The personal bridges needed attention too..._ That thought had also come as a shock.

“ _Stop it!”_ she muttered as she helped herself to another drink. 

Oswald's notes were on the table. She left them there, deciding she would probably get around to reading them soon. Then she wondered if the bathroom needed cleaning again, and decided she would it later - after she came back. She had cash now, and at least that meant she could get out of here, go for a walk, visit the few places that were open. She needed air, she needed to get out of here... but she wanted that next drink to hit her first, so she didn't have to think about the filthy streets when she left the house.

 

An hour later, Barbara was braving the chilly air wrapped up in a warm coat as she sat alone with coffee, hoping it would warm her up and sober her up. She had drank far too early that day. And now here she was, alone in an outdoor area at the back of a restaurant in the better side of town, escaping the misery of daily life, but not the misery of loneliness. Then her phone sounded a message alert. She frowned as she looked at the number – she didn't recognise it. She opened the message:

_Miss Kean, may I speak with you?_

She set a message back:

_Who is this?_

There was a pause, then a reply came back to her:

_I am someone who can help you. I know what you want. I can help you achieve it. There are many powerful people in Gotham who are in the same situation as you – I am one of those people. If you would consider a business partnership, we can both have what we want – power, a comfortable life. There you are, out in the cold, feeling the ice that only the loneliest of people can comprehend. It doesn't have to be that way. I believe you are wealthy? That is a lifestyle I also share. I believe you are interested in a deal, even if you deny it. I hear you are difficult to get along with. Such a shame you view all men in such a dim light. Maybe I should ask someone else...Or do I have your attention yet?_

She stared at the message, then glanced around, seeing no one. Who the hell would be contacting her and talking like they were some kind of equal?

 _You have my attention,_ she wrote back, _What kind of deal are you suggesting? And don't expect me to agree to anything – I don't even know you._

As she waited for a reply, she read the last message again. _Someone in this town was actually making plans at last? And they wanted her on their side?_ She had nothing to lose by talking to the guy. But she certainly wouldn't agree to anything, not until she knew who she was dealing with... Then a reply came back:

_I have a business proposal for you. I will need you to pay some cash when it is possible, into a very trustworthy and effective investment that can not fail._

She replied,  _What is the investment?_

The answer came back right away:

_Me._

Now her interest had peaked. Who ever this guy was, he was very sure of himself. There were a lot of powerful people in Gotham in her position, waiting for money, waiting for the right time to pull their lives back together... united with another could make it easier – if he could be trusted...

_I need to know more. Start with you name. If I've never heard of you, this conversation is over._

She waited. The reply came back:

_May I come to your home to discuss this matter? Trust has to begin somewhere and I do not take orders from others. Be clear on that now, Miss Kean. Could it be possible for you to arrange to be alone? I understand you have taken in the former mayor. This troubles me – the whole city knows what a mess he made of his job last time. I am also at a loss as to why you would want to share your bed with that little freak. What is there to like about that repulsive little man? He should go. He's really not your type at all._

Barbara stared at the message, angered by his forceful attitude and the notion that he dared speak to her in this way. The thoughts were flying from her head and to the phone as she replied before she gave much thought to what she said:

_I take orders from no one! My relationship with Oswald is not what you think and you have no right to call him a freak! Ironic that a stranger messaging me like they think I'll obey them when we don't even know each other, would have the nerve to call another man a freak. I think we know who the freak is, anonymous caller! Oswald was wounded in the city war. He's been through hell. I would rather help him than you. Can I make that any clearer?_

There was a brief pause.

_So you have feelings for this man?_

_NO!_ she responded.

_Liar!_ Came the reply, _Never lie to me again or there will be consequences! Consider my deal. I shall be in touch._

Barbara stabbed at the screen in anger as she sent her reply:

_Fuck you!_

This time, no reply came back. She finished her coffee even though it was growing cold, then she got up and left and headed back home. As she made her way through the busy, dirty streets she felt anxious as she wondered who could have got hold of her private number, and who would have known that Oswald had just moved in. It sounded like he hated him. That worried her. Oswald didn't need an enemy turning up, not while he was still recovering. She made a mental note to keep her gun close at hand all the time, just in case anyone broke in. Then it occurred to her that she was worrying more for Oswald than she did for herself.

“ _Stop it, Barbara,”_ she muttered as she reached her destination, _“If you think you care about Oswald, you really have lost your mind...”_

When she got back to her apartment, she quietly pushed open his door and looked in. He was on his side, turned away from her, in bed, under the covers and sleeping heavily. She closed the door and then checked the heating, noticing it was slightly cold, and turned up the thermostat. Another thought hit her: _I didn't just do that to keep him warm. I'm just turning up the heating...For no reason?_ She shook her head, dismissing that thought, then decided to go and clean the bathroom, if only to push away thoughts of how her once shining city was now a pile of rubble and filth.

 

The days passed by. Lee called and asked how Oswald was doing, because she hadn't heard from him. Barbara said he was fine, leaving out the part that they avoided each other and barely spoke. Then she asked to speak to him and Barbara knocked on his door and as he said _come in_ , she looked in on him and told him Lee was on the phone.

Watching him talk to her, she noticed his voice became warm as his eyes lit up and he smiled. He told her he was just fine. He didn't mention how she left him alone most of the time or how his meds were all on the table next to the bed and she hadn't even bothered to read the instructions Lee had left her. That surprised her, Oswald had not said a bad word about her in the half an hour he was on the phone... She had expected him to say how she had done nothing to help him, but he didn't do that. When the call ended and he gave the phone back to her, Barbara looked at him curiously.

“You're not required to be nice to me.”

Oswald was fully dressed but sitting on his bed. He gave a shrug.

“What is there left to fight over? We never did get along too well, did we. But everything we wanted to own is in ruins. That's a clear indication that we should draw a line under the past. New beginnings can be positive, Barbara.”

She looked at him in surprise.

“Your speech didn't falter once!”

He smiled proudly.

“I've been practising. It seems practise makes perfect, or at least, near perfect.”

Barbara smiled.

“You've been talking to yourself?”

“Due to lack of company, it was the...the only...method I could employ.”

There it was, a just a short break in a sentence after so much flowing speech. Oswald was certainly improving.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” she asked, “We could talk together. I'll get your speech flowing.”

He looked at her, as so much of the past rushed back at him. But he remembered the present, one look out the window was all he needed to be reminded the past was gone.

“Yes, I shall join you,” he replied, “It might be interesting.”

Barbara suddenly felt tense. They had such a history between them, and most of it not good at all.

“See you at dinner,” she replied, then she left the room.

 

Later that evening, Barbara made an effort for the first time since Oswald had arrived. She even dressed for dinner in an elegant white silken dress and worn some gold jewellery. There were candles on the table but her intention was far from romantic – she just wanted to bring back a little of the former luxury and comfort she missed so badly these days. She had cooked steak for dinner, and at first they ate in silence, then she paused to sip her wine.

“You're not drinking, Oswald?”

He looked tired as he met her gaze across the table.

“I can't drink alcohol with my pain medication – unfortunately.”

She looked to the glass she had poured for him.

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

He forced a smile.

“It doesn't matter.”

“Yes, it does!” she got up and took the glass away, went out to the kitchen and returned with a glass of mineral water.

“Sorry,” she said politely.

Oswald was looking at her thoughtfully.

“You didn't read my notes.”

“I will get around to it.”

He looked down at the table, then away to the window as a worried look came to his face. Barbara had noticed.

“Oswald?”

He gave a sigh and looked back at her.

“This is hard for both of us, with so much animosity in the past between us... I must confess, when Look at you, I...I...” he paused, feeling tension blocking the flow if his words, “I can never forget certain events. _The fact that you once loved the person who killed my Mother._ ”

As he looked at her, he felt an ache in his heart for her involvement with Tabby. He could still recall the sight of them embracing as lovers, Barbara welcoming her into her arms, that woman who put a knife in his beloved mother's back...

She could barely meet his gaze as she saw the accusation in his stare.

“She also killed me once! And I parted company with her a long time ago. By the way, I _never_ approved of her killing a defenceless old woman!”

“But you still took her in your arms, took her to your bed with blood on her hands! You _knew_ my Mother was held captive, you went along with their cruel plan!”

Bitterness shone in his eyes.

“Is that what I get for taking you in? The past thrown in my face like _I_ was the one who killed her? You're _so_ fucking ungrateful! We've both lost everything, I've given you a place to stay and you're making me think back to a time I wish I could forget?”

Oswald shot her a stony glare. He had dragged up a painful memory, maybe because the past was so far away now and he couldn't bear to let his Mother's last moments slip further into the mists of time. But thinking about that terrible day made hatred blaze in his eyes as he looked at the woman who had loved his mother's killer.

“ _I would rather you stole my kingdom from me a … a THOUSAND times over than remember....w...what she did... to her, your lover, who killed the only person who EVER... loved me!”_

Barbara wanted to feel angry. Instead she felt a sharp pain in her heart as her eyes stung with tears.

“We all make mistakes! Are you telling me you've _never_ fucked up, Oswald? You've never messed up any plan, never seen everything you worked for fall apart, never lost a lover, never made a wrong decision? Are you really _so_ perfect?”

He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him, the overload of emotion had stopped his speech from flowing as he tried and failed to pull the words together in his head.

Barbara got up sharply from the table.

“Nothing to say? Oh, I forgot – you can't speak when you get worked up! Which as far as I'm concerned, is _wonderful!_ Oswald without his smart mouth, what a gift to the world! _Finally, you've shut up!_ ”

She got up sharply and left the room, taking her drink with her. Oswald blinked away tears and leaned on the table as he rose from his seat, feeling deeply hurt by her cruel words. Then he leaned hard on his cane as his damaged leg ached from his ankle to his knee and pain throbbed in his hip. He was not strong enough yet to go anywhere, but he wasn't about to stay with Barbara for a minute longer...

He went back to his room, threw on his coat and then left the apartment. Outside the air was cold and dusk was drawing in, the streets looked dim and icy and as snow started to fall he shivered, feeling the cold cut through his coat, but he kept on walking despite the cold and the pain in his weak leg, wanting only to be as far away from Barbara as he could possibly get...

 

Barbara didn't know he was missing at first, she had gone into the front room and taken a drink, then she had paused for thought, wishing she had not let her temper get the better of her. They had done each other wrong but the past was gone. Of course he would never forget she was once the lover of his mother's killer, he couldn't forget that. But if she could forgive the past, she was sure he could lay it to rest, too. He had spoken to her as if she may as well have thrown that knife instead of Tabby...It seemed the very worst of memories were surfacing now, when the city they had fought over was in ruins and no kingdom was left to rise from the ashes of destruction. The past was gone, yet it still haunted them both...

“ _Oswald?”_

She knocked on his bedroom door and got no reply. She called him again, then quietly turned the handle and went inside, and that was when she felt a flicker of alarm: _No Oswald..._

She searched the apartment, then felt even more alarmed when she returned to his room and saw his phone on the bed. _He had left his phone behind? Where the hell was he?_

The phone was unlocked. She accessed his messages and found a conversation with Lee:

 _How are you this evening?_ She had asked.

 _Very well, thank you,_ Oswald had replied, _I am having dinne_ r _with Barbara tonight._

 _Is she treating you okay?_ Lee asked.

His answer stunned her as Barbara read on:

_Yes Lee, under the circumstances Barbara has been very kind to me. I fully understand the two of us might struggle to get along, but she is doing her best to help me. I'm starting to think what a nice person she is. I've never seen her like this before, I've never really got to know her and I think in time we could become close, I mean friends or, who knows? I don't see her as I used to. I'm liking her more with every passing day. She's so tense around me but that is starting to ease now. May I have your honest opinion?_

_I'm always honest with you,_ Lee had replied.

_Do you think a friendship with her would be wise? I know you have Ed to think of and our friendship is a separate issue, I suppose I'm asking if you would object to me attempting to form a closer bond with her. She's not the woman I thought she was. There is so much more to her. And she is as lonely as I am._

Lee had replied:

_I want you to be happy, with someone who can be there for you all of the time. This war has changed all of us. Maybe you and Barbara could be good for each other._

Oswald had sent a short response:

_I think perhaps she needs to heal from the past as much as I do. I know that kind of pain in a persons eyes, it is unmistakeable. Thank you Lee, and I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Ours is a bond that must never be broken, my dear._

Barbara felt stinging tears fill her eyes as she put the phone down. She thought Oswald had hated her. She had never been so wrong about anything...and he wasn't here - he had walked out, he was out there somewhere on those filthy, dangerous streets, with nowhere to go and it was freezing tonight... She felt a sudden wave of panic.

“ _Shit!”_ she said, as she grabbed her coat and her car keys, then she hurried from the apartment.

 

Oswald had walked a short distance from the apartment, the snow was falling and the ground was slippery with ice patches, making it hazardous to navigate with a cane. Twice he had slipped, the first time, the cane had saved him, the second time, it had been the cold getting to his damaged leg that had been to blame as he slipped and his leg gave way and he landed hard on his side. He looked up sharply, remembering the streets were full of dangerous and desperate people, but thankfully he was still on the better side of town and while a few people on the other side of the street cast him a glance, they didn't come over to help, guessing it was best, in this ravaged city, not to help a stranger under any circumstances.

He was shivering as he got up and the ache in his leg went bone deep. There was a sharp pain cutting into his head too, right through the scar that was hidden by his hair now, the scar caused by the surgery to remove the bullet almost a year ago. It felt like the cold was cutting right through it, and the feeling made him nauseous. As he started to feel dizzy, he sat down on a step that led to the entranced to a closed store, then he pulled his coat closer and huddled in the doorway, wondering how far it was to Ed's apartment, and if he could make it in his weakened state. The cold was getting to him fast as he shivered again.

“ _Oswald!”_

Through the light veil of falling snow that was melting as it hit the side walk, as he raised his head he saw a car had pulled up. Barbara got out with a blanket, threw it around him and as she pulled him to his feet, he grabbed his cane, leaning on it as he managed to stand. He could barely walk as she led him to the car, then she opened the back door and helped him inside.

“I'm sorry,” she said as he sat there shivering, “ What I said about your speech – that was very cruel. I apologise.”

He was too cold to summon a response. She pulled the blanket tighter about his shoulders, then closed the door, got into the drivers side and started the engine and quickly headed back the way she came, wanting to get Oswald back home as quickly as possible.

 

Oswald was glad of her arm around him as they made it back to the apartment and she closed the door behind them, sealing in welcoming warmth that seemed to lift the worst of the cold from his aching bones. It had vaguely registered that there was suddenly a big change in Barbara's attitude, but he was still too cold to care about anything – even about the fact that they didn't go as far as his bedroom, instead, she led him into hers, pulled back the covers and sat him down on her bed. She took his cane away then started to undress him, but her eyes locked with his, wanting to spare him the discomfort of thinking she would see his scars again.

“I can manage, thank you,” he whispered, then he shivered again.

“No,” Barbara said, “Not today. I'm going to take your clothes off, put you to bed and put some extra covers on to help you warm up.”

He said no more as she undressed him, he was still too cold to protest as she helped him into bed in just his underwear, then she turned the covers back and instantly, the worst of the chill was gone. He gave a sigh as he rested against a soft pillow that carried the scent of her perfume.

“Now you stay there,” she said firmly, “Get warm and rest. I'm only in the next room, I have some important reading to do. And Oswald, _don't_ scare me like that again!”

“I apologise,” he murmured, then comforted by the soft warmth of her bed, he closed his eyes as the shivering stopped, and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

 

Barbara checked on him twice while she made coffee, then she sat down at the kitchen table and started to read his notes:

He was supposed to take painkilling pills every morning to help his leg. _She hadn't given him any since he had arrived. It had been almost two weeks..._ He needed a hot bath every day, massage was helpful too, and he had medication for headaches that she had forgotten about. As she looked through the instructions, she read everything twice, then set the paper down again, making a decision: Things would change.

Poor Oswald must have felt lousy since he arrived, she had done nothing to help him and he had stayed silent about that, saying such nice things about her to Lee. She had never imagined he could be so kind. The way he had walked off had given her a scare, too – he could have died out there in the cold. His notes said he was still recovering, and still vulnerable, he needed to be kept warm while he recovered his strength. He could have frozen to death tonight... Barbara felt strangely emotional as she made her decision, and this time, she didn't question it :

Tomorrow, when Oswald woke up, he would see a very different side to her. She was about to start showing him she could be kind, she wanted to be kind, she was going to make him feel welcome here, and cared for. She was going to show him a side to her that she usually hid from the world, the side of Barbara Kean that actually had a warm and caring heart...

 

The snow turned to rain later that night, and it came down heavily, ice cold and freezing, and as it ran down the window of the apartment she shared with Ed, as they lay in bed and Ed slept deeply, Lee was wide awake. It seemed Oswald was settling in well with Barbara, and that had come as a surprise. But she was glad for him because now he had a place to stay, she was sure he would recover completely. She would have to visit soon – but not yet. She wanted to be sure she could resist him if she found herself alone with him – these complications were not helping anyone, least of all Oswald.

Lee turned over in bed and watched Ed as he lay sleeping There was a livid bruise on his cheek. A guy had come in to buy drugs, there had been a quarrel over prices and they had got into a fight before his hired guns had a chance to wade in and drag the guy out of there. This time it was just a bruise. Ed had laughed it off, but as he had hugged her, he had felt cold, too cold even for the weather to take the blame, and he had been trembling. But it wasn't putting him off. He was going out there again tomorrow.

The cash he had put down on the table when he came home was the incentive that kept him going back for more. He was blind to the danger – either that, or his split persona was encouraging him to carry on, seeing it all as a fun game. Lee worried herself sick about him on most days. Now, that worry had just increased.

But Ed was sleeping soundly and she let him carry on sleeping, knowing her words of warning would have no effect. She turned on her back and watched the rain falling as it ran down the window, and then she thought of Oswald, and she smiled as she pictured him sleeping well, warm and safe in Barbara's spare room. At least one person in her life who mattered was no longer a source of worry. She wished she could say the same about Ed...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Next morning, the skies were clear and although the chill was still in the air, weak sun had found its way clear to shine down mellow on to the partly wrecked city. The buildings that were still intact looked clean and bright and Barbara had admired the view for once instead of hating it as she had got up early. Then she had showered, got dressed, and then made breakfast for Oswald.

She put the food and some tea on a tray and quietly carried it into her room, and set it down next to the bed. Then she stopped, looking down at him. Oswald had clearly recovered from being exposed to the cold last night, he was on his back sleeping soundly and he had pushed the covers off, exposing his almost naked body. He was firm and toned and she noticed that, but at the same time, she saw the scars that covered him. This was the damage the city had caused, in his fight to climb to the top and become crime king. Ambition had done this to him, Gotham had done this... old knife scars and bullet wounds and other scars, so many of them, bright and livid against his soft, pale skin. She thought about the countless battles, the violence, she and him both had blood in their hands.

But that was down to this city that was what it did. It was almost like it had the power to hypnotise, to create an urge for dominance and power and control... Maybe only the strongest could rise that challenge. Maybe that was why they had once been the strongest - equals, then enemies. But nothing lasted long in this city, not even deadly rivalry...

She felt something stir in her heart and it ached sharply as she carefully took hold of the cover and turned it back over him, covering him up to his shoulders. He gave a sigh and turned his head as his black hair fell over his eyes, messed up and looking soft against the pillow as he rested. Now she was studying his face. She had never done that before. But she had also never thought she would one day be standing here, watching Oswald sleep. His body was in better shape than she had imagined. And she had just realised that as she watched him like this, sleeping soundly and oblivious to her presence – he was actually a rather handsome man. She could even go as far as to admit to herself that he could be rather cute sometimes, too... _Why_ _had she never seen this before? Had she simply not looked?_ She felt as if, in the old days, she had been walking around with her eyes closed. He had been right in front of her and she had never really seen him, not like she saw him now...

But she doubted he would appreciate it if she said such a thing to him. He was very self conscious about his body, and there was also the fact that he had only ever had eyes for Ed Nygma, as far as she was aware. It was a shame he was apart from Ed. She didn't doubt he missed him every day.

But that message he had sent to Lee had hinted something. He was certainly close friends with her to have said so much. She was certain he had said in that text that was fond of her, what had the exact words been?

Oh yes, he had said, _'I've never seen her like this before, I've never really got to know her and I think in time we could become close, I mean friends or, who knows? I don't see her as I used to. I'm liking her more with every passing day.'_

And Lee had mentioned something about him finding someone who could be there for him... Barbara wasn't quite sure why she was giving so much thought to the possibility of something between her and Oswald, but she had been having a lot of thoughts that surprised her these days, so she didn't question it.

Then Oswald stirred from sleep, opened his eyes and blinked and as he looked up at her, then briefly wondered why he was in Barbara's bed and why she was standing next to the bed looking down at him and... _smiling?_

“I'm sorry about last night,” he said, still sounding sleepy.

Barbara was still smiling warmly. Those crazy thoughts were still coming, but now she let them flow. _Yes, Oswald had beautiful eyes. Why had she never noticed that before?_

“Don't worry about last night. Good morning, Oswald. I've brought you tea and breakfast – and you have your pain meds, too. You're supposed to take them every morning.”

“Thank you,” he sat up and she noticed a brief moment of discomfort registered on his face as he moved his damaged leg.

“Are you sore from all that walking last night?”

“I'll live,” he replied, and took the pills with water, then reached for his tea.

“How bad is the pain?”

He set the tea down and glanced at her as surprise registered in his gaze: _She actually cared about his welfare?_

“It's been worse – but it has also been much better than it is at this moment.”

“I didn't do very well when you first arrived,” she admitted, “I didn't read your notes. But I have now and I can see there's a lot I haven't done for you. That changes today.”

“Why?” he asked, and the suspicious glance he gave her made her smile again.

“Because it should!” she replied, “And because I didn't do it right before, I'm going to make today very special for you!”

Oswald looked utterly confused as she leaned closer and her eyes sparkled.

“ _It's Pamper Oswald Day!”_ she announced.

As she stepped back from the bed, he was staring at her wondering, _Why_...

“While you have breakfast I'll finish running your bath,” she said, “The water's very warm and I've used some essential oils - lemongrass to help your stiffness and lavender for relaxation. You will love it!”

He forced a polite smile as he glanced at her, again wondering what had caused such a change in Barbara. He could hear the water running and the scent of the bath was carrying into the room as he placed the tray on his lap and started breakfast.

As she left the room to take care of the bath, it was still on his mind, wondering why she had changed so much. He had seen genuine affection in her eyes, there was nothing faked about the way she had been desperate to find him and bring him back home last night, either. She had been genuinely concerned for him. But life could be full of surprises, he decided, and then his eyes sparkled with amusement. It was strange to think Barbara wanted to make him feel so good, and he was more than a little apprehensive about it – but he would certainly have fun finding out what she had planned for him...

 

Barbara's bath was relaxing. It was warm enough to take away the aches pains from his stiff leg and banish the last of the soreness from his muscles after exposure to the cold the night before. She left him alone long enough to enjoy the bath, then after half an hour she knocked and asked if he needed help getting out, and he quickly replied _No, thank you._

But she wasn't done with him. He left the bathroom wrapped in a warm bathrobe and there she was, waiting outside the door for him.

“Come with me,” she said, leading him back into her bedroom, then she sat him at her dressing table and covered the mirror with a short, silken robe in a shade of peach that he imagined she would look very good in.

“You're not allowed to see until I've finished!” she told him.

He sat there patiently as she spent a while running her fingers through his hair, using her styling products. She took her time, working very carefully. Then she slid the silk off the mirror and as he looked at his reflection, seeing the way she had styled his hair into swept up spikes, he smiled warmly.

“I thought you might have been missing your disco vampire look,” she said, smiling back at him as she stood behind him reflected in the mirror.

Fondness shone in his eyes as he beckoned to her.

“Come here.”

She stood at his side and leaned closer.

“What, Oswald?”

He was still smiling.

“Closer,” he told her softly.

As she leaned in, he surprised her with a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you, Barbara,” he said with genuine warmth, and as he smiled at her and she saw the way his eyes shone so warmly, she felt her heart miss a beat. It had suddenly occurred to her that life would be so much brighter if she could make him smile like that every day.

She wanted to kiss him. Not on the cheek, she wanted his soft lips pressed against hers, she wanted to taste his mouth, to share a moment with him that was filled with tenderness... But instead, she simply stood behind him, smiling back at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Do you want to lie down for a while?” she asked, “Don't bother getting dressed yet, I'm going to give you a massage, it says on your notes that it's good for your weak leg.”

As he got up he missed his cane, it was still in his room, but his leg felt better for the warm bath. He leaned on the dresser for a moment, looking at her as he froze awkwardly, unsure how to respond. He had been fine with Lee seeing every part of him, in fact that had been the main reason why it had been so easy to share intimacy with her – she was a doctor, she had certainly seen worse sights than his scarred body... _But Barbara?_ She was used to perfect men, the kind of men who had never been called a freak, whose bodies were undamaged, who didn't walk with a limp or need a cane...

“You don't...” he drew in a deep breath, determined to over come this final, lingering problem of his speech locking up every time something made him tense, “You don't want to massage my broken body,” he said, “Really Barbara, there's nothing pleasant about my busted up leg.”

His face had flushed. As she stood there with her platinum hair framing her face and a new understanding in her eyes, he thought how pretty she looked. Her tight clothing clung to perfect curves, she was stunning, she always had been. She was not the kind of woman who would want to see his body...

“I appreciate the gesture, but there's no need to subject yourself to the sight of me undressed again,” he told her nervously.

As she heard the apology in his voice, her heart ached for him. She stepped closer, looking into his eyes as her gaze reflected perfect honesty. She had no clue how much what she said next would change everything in the blink of an eye.

“Oswald,” she told him softly, “Your body doesn't disgust me. You carry scars from battles. _Every warrior carries scars_.”

As she had made that statement, her voice had trembled. Oswald was trembling too as he took in her words, realising exactly how she really saw him. _She admired his courage, his scars?_ Suddenly his eyes blazed with desire as he reached for her. She gave a gasp as he grabbed her, covering her mouth with a rough and bruising kiss, then he pulled her down on to the bed, kissing her face, her lips, breathing hard as he tugged at her clothing.

“Oh god Barbara, I've _always_ wanted to do this to you!”

Her eyes were wide, she had been taken by absolute surprise. She had no idea Oswald could be so passionate. He was forceful, too, pulling at her clothing, raining kisses down on every inch of flesh as she exposed it. Her hands moved in a blur as she helped him to strip her naked, as her breasts were exposed he kissed one, then the other, then sucked on her nipples, playfully biting and breathing hard as she gave a squeal.

“ _Oh, my beautiful Barbara!”_ he panted, pushing her legs apart.

He entered her with a firm thrust and no hesitation, making her arch her back as he buried his length deep inside her. As she gave a moan he shifted his damaged leg, then he knelt on his undamaged knee, grabbing her thighs and pushing them further apart. As she looked up at him she was taking in the sight of his scarred, toned body as he drew out of her, the length of his erection glistening from her heat, then he thrust hard into her again, taking her almost brutally as he slammed against her and her body shook and she gave a loud gasp with every thrust. His breathing was short and sharp as he climaxed, throbbing warm and fast as the rush weakened him, then he separated from her and lay beside her, still breathing hard.

Barbara was on her back, wondering if it had just been an incredible dream. _But no, Oswald had hit her like a hurricane and she was lying there, legs still open, he had certainly been there, his orgasm was leaking out and wet and sticky on her thighs..._

“You still need something,” he told her, and as his hand slipped between her legs, she gave a gasp.

He was stimulating her firmly and deliberately, looking into her eyes as he watched her enjoy surrendering to him completely.

“You like to be dominated,” he whispered, “I can tell...say my name when you come, Barbara!”

Her pupils were dilated, she was halfway to climax when he had taken her so roughly, now she was shaking and giving little gasps as her face began to flush and she thrust her hips, desperate to feel more pressure as he stimulated her. As her breathing became desperate, he looked intently into her eyes.

“Let it happen!” he whispered, and it sounded more like an order.

“ _Oswald!”_ she cried sharply, and he pressed down hard on her tender flesh, feeling every throb as she whined and cried out and reached for him, gripping his shoulders as her mind went into free fall.

Then he pulled her into his arms, tenderly kissing her sweat dampened hair as they lay together. Barbara was holding on to him like she never wanted to let go. As he held her in his arms, it felt surprisingly right to be holding her like this.

“Was that alright, Barbara?” he asked quietly, “I do hope I wasn't too rough.”

She raised her head from his shoulder and her eyes filled with so much emotion she could barely speak.

“It was perfect,” she whispered, and then she rested beside him, still holding on, as they recovered from passion that both of them had longed for, a slow burning need that had taken years to fulfil.

 

They slept for a while, then Barbara woke up first. She looked at the sleeping face of the passionate man she had never noticed until now, the one who had been there all the long, right in front of her – but she had not realised until this day. _Her Oswald_... She felt a rush of emotion as it suddenly hit her that her heart had been closed to emotion for far too long. In the days when she had lived for power and success, all else had paled into insignificance. Now she saw the truth of the matter. Oswald had changed her mind and her heart. Love was still a possibility. This was her last chance to grab some happiness, maybe he had always been the one for her...

Oswald woke slowly, feeling tired after their encounter. She was kissing his upper body, by the way she moved from his shoulder to his chest, he knew she was kissing his scars. It wasn't a gesture of sympathy, it was admiration. He had never felt so healed, so desirable as he did at this moment. He ran his fingers through her hair, then smiled at the sight of her naked and draped over his body, her beauty against his imperfections – yet they fitted together so well.

There was a very large piece of his heart that still belonged to Ed. It always would. But he didn't want to think about the possibility that he might be turning to Lee for comfort then Barbara to replace his missing love. He did feel something for both of them – Lee was all comfort and passion, but Barbara... she was something else entirely. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to walk into the best club still standing in Gotham with Barbara on his arm and feel like king of the city again. She inspired that. He wanted to repeat his performance, and he would have done if he had been fully recovered – he wanted her thighs bruised from all that hard banging. He wanted to slam into her and gently grip her face as he asked her, who was in control now? _You are,_ she would gasp...

Barbara placed a kiss on an old bullet wound to his stomach, then she slid back up the bed and joined him, resting on her pillow as she turned on her side and looked into his eyes.

“I never would have thought we would have ended up like this. But I'm glad we did.”

Oswald smiled.

“I am glad too,” he replied as he put an arm around her, “We shall have a very exciting time together! I can be quite naughty sometimes... I like to spank hard, I hope you can take it!”

After their rough lovemaking, nothing surprised her about Oswald any more.

“I'm sure I'll rise to the challenge,” she replied seductively.

So many erotic thoughts flew through his mind he could hardly catch them. He smiled playfully, as he silently thought about plans for later, when he was feeling stronger: _Her naked body, her curvaceous ass, the stinging slap of a slender leather paddle, the look on her face when he told her to turn over because there was more than one place to take a spanking and he wanted her to come whilst receiving it..._

“What are you thinking about?” Barbara asked softly as she teased his hair back into the perfect sweeping spikes she called his _disco vampire_. There was a hint of playful darkness about his gaze as he smiled and then gave his reply.

“Mother always told me to keep away from women. Not just because she thought they would lead me astray – she once caught me with a hooker. I'd paid the lady for some _very_ kinky favours and Mother walked in unexpectedly and found her crying with spank marks on her body and her panties in her mouth! I tried to explain I'd paid her for this - but my Mother was horrified. So I stopped taking girls home after that....” his smile faded as he thought about Ed, “As for Ed, he would play along with my dominance to an extent. But our relationship was more driven by tenderness. I don't know why he brings that out in me, pure tenderness... I think he will always miss me.”

Barbara wasn't concerned by his remark.

“And he's with Lee now,” she reminded him, “And I know you loved him but I guess your relationship wasn't strong enough to stand up to what you went through. But I won't be like that. I'll stay strong for you always, Oswald.”

He held her closer, giving a heavy sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder, avoiding her gaze so she didn't see sadness in his eyes. _He still loved Ed and he knew it. Even as wonderful as this new found love with Barbara was, it seemed no one could ever truly replace Edward Nygma..._

 

Ed was closing up business early that day. The cold nights were drawing dusk in early along with icy, leaden skies and the heating in the run down place where he sold the drugs wasn't enough to keep warm. He had three heaters plugged in and still the cold came in from under the door. Customers didn't seem to notice or care, but Ed shivered as the hours went past and he hoped it didn't show - shaking could be seen as a sign of nervousness and he wasn't nervous, just highly alert after the fight that had left a bruise on his face. Lee had reacted as if it may as well have been a knife in his guts.

There was a story going around the streets that someone had thrown a grenade into a dealer's trade spot only six miles from here, but that guy had been selling the real hard stuff, the heroin and the meth and all the other shit that sent people to an early grave. He didn't allow the death of a dealer to concern him. As he gathered up his pills and tied up the bags then put them into another bag to conceal the goods, he silently concluded he wasn't at risk – his pills were not Class A, they were trippy and came in different strengths but unless someone drove a car whilst high he didn't see a reason why anyone would die on his stuff.

“ _The money is in the real drugs,”_ said Riddler, loudly inside his head, _“Stop selling this crap and get some proper candy on the table. You can easily make up some rocks at home!”_

“I'm _not_ doing that!” he said, turning his head sharply, and to the two guys who had just walked in who were his hired guns, Riddler had just gone crazy again, talking to thin air. They were used to it. He did it all the time...

“Excuse me, sir...”

He turned around, seeing them waiting for payment and smiled.

“Gentleman, I do believe I owe you some money.”

He paid them both and gave them a small bonus on top, simply because they always behaved as if someone else was in the room when he was talking to his dark half. That was so polite, no judgement on seeing their boss talking to himself, imagining another person in the room – either that, or they were too scared of his reputation to react...

He told them to leave without him because he had stuff to do, then as they walked out, he looked about the darkening world outside, the market place was almost empty, it wasn't wise to trade at night around here. He stepped back inside and locked the door, sealing himself in the gloom and he opened up the bag on the table, took out two yellow pills and popped them. _It was done now, no going back,_ he thought as he swallowed them down with the last of a cold cup of coffee.

“ _I know what I'm doing...”_ he muttered, walking over to the heaters and turning them off. As their glow faded, the heat that remained would be enough, just for a short time. Enough to keep him warm for a short trip. He would still feel mildly warm and colours would still be brighter than usual by the time he got home, but this stuff only lasted twenty minutes a dose. He had taken two, that gave him almost half an hour... He would still be home early, he would just have to leave the marketplace in the dark. But he was armed and the risk was a small price to pay for _who_ these pills were about to bring him...

He could feel them working already. He stood facing the table, thinking about who he needed to see in this room, and as he heard him speak, he knew he was tripping, he knew he wasn't really there but for a short while, he could pretend that he was in the room. He had done this many times since their separation and sometimes, he swore it was all that kept him going in this bleak and often pointless life...

“ _Hello Ed.”_

He took a deep breath, turned around and there he was, looking dashing in a dark suit as he leaned on his cane.

“I've missed you, Oswald,” he said as tears filled his eyes. Even as he blinked them away, Oswald looked so real. His hair was swept up into spikes and his eyes sparkled warmly. He wanted to reach out and touch him as he stood close to him, looking up at him, but he knew if he did that the spell would be broken. His hand would pass through thin air. In reality, he was still taking to himself but damn, these pills were good.

“What are you going to say this time?” as the hallucination asked that question, Ed felt heartache cutting him half as he looked to the vision of Oswald, standing there patiently, ready to listen to all of his thoughts and regrets. Of course, the real Oswald wouldn't have been so forgiving, he knew that – but if all he had was this drug induced ghost, it was better than nothing.

“I want you to know how sorry I am,” he said softly as he leaned against the table and looked into his eyes, “If I'd just waited longer, If I'd not given up on you, I'd still be with you!”

“And you wouldn't be selling that shit!” Oswald said accusingly as he glared at him, “Tell me how getting people hooked on drugs will do anything to help pull this city up from the ashes? It's just another handful of dirt into the city's open grave! This town needs to be saved, not buried!”

“That sounds like the sort of thing you would say,” Ed replied, looking at him fondly, “Oswald, I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you.”

“You need to confess your guilt?” he said softly, and as he stepped even closer and looked up at him, Ed's arms ached to hold him, if only he was really there. He looked into his eyes.

“I tried. I came to see you every single day, I talked to you, I told you I was there for you...and nothing changed. Then when you did wake up you didn't even look at me, it was like you couldn't even see or hear me in the room. I felt like it was killing me inside. I thought the Oswald I loved was gone and I couldn't cope with it.”

“Have you ever considered telling me all this, Edward? I'm not really Oswald, you're having a conversation with yourself. You should go and see the real me and explain. I know you find that painful but it might clear the air, it could make a difference. You know this already!”

Ed blinked away tears as he nodded.

“Yes, I do know. But seeing the damage done to you breaks my heart all over again! I never knew how hard it would be to get through that. Everything I had been through before was nothing compared to the pain of thinking I could lose you at any time! Lee said you might not wake up, then when you did, she said there was a good chance you would recover, but when I saw you, I couldn't believe it. I still thought I was going to lose you. And it got too painful, so I turned to Lee for support. I'm not proud of the fact that I left you for her. I wish it could be different.”

“It won't change unless you tell me that,” he replied, “So either go and see me, or spend the rest of your days here, alone in the dark taking pills and talking to a hallucination.”

Ed looked at him through tearful eyes.

“I love you so much, Oswald!”

“I know you do,” replied the hallucination, then, like a ghost, he was gone.

For a brief moment, the fading glow from the heaters that were up against the wall seemed to shine too brightly, then the effect wore off rapidly and Ed was too aware of the cold, the dark and the silence as the aching loneliness in his heart seemed to open up even deeper. Then he shivered. It was too cold in here, it was time to go home. He felt too emotional now, hallucinating Oswald had brought him no comfort as his heartbreak felt painfully sharp.

He shoved the pills in his pocket, unlocked the door and left. As he stepped out into the cold dark evening, he turned around to lock the door behind him. The key turned easily, then something heavy smacked him so hard he heard a crack as pain shot through his ribs. He was on the ground, and someone had him by the collar, dragging him up to his knees as he had no chance to fight back, the pain was still throbbing as the wall came rushing at him and he turned his face just in time to avoid a broken nose. The impact shook his body making his side hurt again, and as he looked up he saw them surrounding him, people with their faces concealed, armed with baseball bats.

 _At least they don't have a grenade, you can handle broken bones!_ said Riddler.

Ed was gasping for air and trying to stay conscious.

“Just take the money!” he said in desperation.

“We don't want your kind around here!” said a female voice as the ringleader stepped forward brandishing a metal bat, “You're not selling poison to our kids!”

“ _I don't sell to kids!”_ he cried as the brickwork scraped his face and he was held there firmly, making movement impossible.

“I don't believe you, all the scum around here are the same!” the woman replied darkly, “They just want to take their money and get them hooked!”

“I sell pills, party shit... But I _don't_ sell to kids, please believe me – you must have seen my clients come and go. You must know I'm telling the truth! People come to me to escape reality, people like you who are scared for the future, scared for their kid's futures!”

Ed gave a sob.

“Please don't kill me, I'm not hurting anyone... and I have people I love who I want to see again!”

“Are we gonna kill him?” he heard a guy say.

The ringleader was still deciding.

“I did hear the guy in the green suit doesn't sell heavy shit... _But you shouldn't be selling any of it!_ ” she yelled as she leaned in close, _“You make me fucking sick!”_ then she smashed him with the bat again.

As pain shot through his shoulder she let him go and he fell hard, instantly curling into a tight ball as he closed his eyes and prepared to be beaten to death. He gave a sob as he thought of Oswald. Maybe this was for the best, dying now before he had to suffer a long and lonely life without the one he loved...

But now they were walking away, talking about some dealer who had a place further down the river. He staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain of the bruising to his side. Those ribs wouldn't hurt yet, that pain would get worse with every passing day until the fractures healed. He was going to spend the next six weeks in agony – and he still had to work, if he wanted to keep the money coming in...

Ed waited a few more minutes to be sure the gang had disappeared, then he drew an open razor from his pocket just to be sure he could defend himself, and then he staggered off into the night, wanting his bed, wanting Lee's embrace. He would need something for the pain so he could carry on tomorrow. She wouldn't like it, she wouldn't want to do anything to encourage him to keep this business running, but there was no choice in the matter – times were hard, choices were limited...

 

Waking up in the morning feeling warm and held in a gentle embrace, Oswald blinked away sleep and smiled as he looked into Barbara's eyes.

“Good morning,” he said softly, and they shared a gentle kiss.

She ran her fingers through his hair, toying with his dark spikes, then she giggled.

“Why did we ever fight? Why didn't we see we could have had this instead?”

“Perhaps the time had to be right,” Oswald replied softly.

As he turned on his back, she slid the covers down and now the touch of her hand as she ran it softly over the scars on his body felt empowering.

“You called me a warrior,” he said proudly as love shone in his gaze, “No one has ever looked at me, seen my scars and thought of me in that way before...” he paused, before his speech locked up as the look in his eyes darkened and he prepared to add something, “I hope this is as real as it seems to be. I hope I really can trust you, Barbara. Love can be a dangerous emotion.”

Genuine hurt reflected in her eyes.

“I wouldn't lie about this! Not about what we share, not after everything that's happened! The past is gone, Oswald!”

He hadn't looked away for a second, watching her reaction. It was just as he hoped it would be – of course she was telling the truth. As for trusting her, that would take some time...

“What do I have to do to prove you can trust me? Just say what you want and I'll do it, I'll show you I'm telling the truth!”

“I'm sure time will tell,” Oswald replied, “And perhaps that was my insecurity speaking aloud – I'm very sure how I feel about you, my dear.”

Barbara's gaze was intense as she looked into his eyes, that gaze not breaking from his as she climbed on top and rubbed gently against his growing hardness, she was gently moving against him, legs wide open, her heat and wetness causing the slightest friction and sending sharp jolts of arousal through his body.

“Oh Barbara...” he looked down, taking in the sight of her spread open and coating his hardness with her soaking wet heat, “You'd better sit on that properly - before it explodes!”

“Your wish is my command,” she replied seductively as she looked down at him, her pretty face framed so delicately by her platinum hair. She lowered herself down, taking him all the way into her body, then as he closed his eyes and gave a gasp, the look on his face put her close to the edge already.

“Harder?” she whispered.

“ _Yes... and talk dirty, Barbara... be filthy!”_

His hands were on her breasts, he squeezed lightly then slid his hands to her hips, grasping hard as he took control, silently sending the message as he moved her roughly and met her gaze, telling her he was always the boss, in and out of bed. As she moved with him, then he clung hard to her hips, urging her for more, she rode him hard, every time their bodies connected and he brushed against her aching need to come, she was tipped closer to the edge.

“ _Is that enough for you?”_ he gasped, _“Is it big enough?”_

She looked down at him as he thrust in again, catching her breath before she could summon words.

“ _Yes, I love your cock!”_

“ _Do you want it in your mouth?”_

She moved against him as she breathed heavily, looking down at him as she felt her climax growing closer.

“ _I want it where ever you want to put it...”_

“ _Oh Barbara, you're going to get it!”_

“ _I'm coming...”_ she gasped, “ _Oh god...”_

“ _Say my name!”_

“ _OSWALD!”_

She was coming hard, and feeling her climax was all he needed to lose control inside her and as the last throb of her peak faded out, he came hard, dragging her hips downwards, thrusting deep inside her.

As they separated and she lay beside him, for a moment neither of them spoke as she breathed hard, then swept his dark, damp hair from his eyes.

“I think it's safe to say I'm certainly getting you more active!” she suddenly said, and as their eyes met, they both laughed.

It was as if all the years that had gone before had been wiped away, all of the bad stuff had been erased as they lay together, forgetting the fights and remembering only the good times. They were both seeing each other in a new light, and it felt like the entire world around them had been reborn. As she slid her hand over his chest and her fingertips stroked gently over an old bullet wound, she smiled.

“I heard a rumour about you years ago... I think it's safe to say it happens to be true!”

“What rumour?” he asked, and she giggled as she pressed her face against his shoulder, when she came up again, her face was flushed as amusement danced in her eyes.

“I'm waiting, Barbara!” Oswald exclaimed as he started to smile, “What is this amusing rumour?”

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed softly.

“It went around the whole underworld _, Penguin is well endowed!_ I heard it from Ed!”

Oswald laughed.

“Oh, it was Ed who started that? I thought it was him! I told him to keep that to himself!”

Barbara giggled again.

“It's certainly true, you've got a lot to be proud of, Oswald!”

Oswald was still laughing.

“Why do I get the feeling the rumour wasn't as eloquently phrased as you just repeated it?”

She laughed harder.

“Okay, what was actually said was, _Penguin has a big cock!_ ”

He blushed as amusement danced in his eyes.

“It's too late for me deny it now, Barbara!”

As she laughed again he embraced her, then they shared a kiss and as his thoughts drifted back to Ed, he felt guilty for the way his heart ached for his lost love as he held his new love at such an intimate moment. He was thankful Barbara couldn't read his mind. Here he was, finding a new start with the very last person he ever would have imagined choosing, and it was wonderful. And he also had a yearning for Lee, while at the same time, his heart was pining for Ed. He felt selfish, but couldn't change it. Maybe in time those feelings would fade, and he would be able to make a proper new start and enjoy this new love that fate had handed him. Until then, he decided all he could do was accept that his heart felt split between three people – and the biggest share of it would always be Ed's. Perhaps that would never change. It would be hard to live with, but Barbara was so beautiful and so funny and so sweet and so much of all the things he had never seen in her before. He wanted more of this, because she was making him happy.

As she lay in his arms and closed her eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling, smiling proudly as he started to work on his plans:

_It was time to start putting his life back together. He might need to pull in a few favours first, one at a time. Once he was back out there and word got around that Penguin was back, he would be able to set his plans in motion...And right now, Barbara didn't need to know his plans, not until he was entirely sure she could be trusted completely._

 

Lee had hardly slept all night. She had even called the hospital to say she would be late – something she never, ever did under these circumstances with such short staff, but seeing the state of Ed when he had finally arrived home had left her shocked. She had cleaned up his cuts and bruises, given him pain relief and told him to stay home for a few days, then she had said, _Stay the hell away from the river and never sell drugs again,_ and he had looked at her like she was crazy. This should have been his wake up call, but it wasn't. And knowing that had made her cry into her pillow in utter despair as she watched him resting, wondering how long it would be before the next attack, the final one that would see him dead in the gutter.

He struggled to put on his shirt that morning. He was already feeling the pain of his cracked ribs radiating outwards, there was no position he could lie in or stand in or even sit without discomfort. His face was bruised and one side had deep scratches. Bruising was starting to show on his side, and it would get much deeper before it improved. He took some deep breaths as he finished dressing and put on his jacket, remembering she had told him he had to breathe deeply even if it hurt. Bandages wouldn't make a difference and it was only pain pills that would get him through the next couple of weeks.

“Ed,” Lee said as she watched him reach for his comb, then he painfully raised his arm as he felt the pull in his ribs as he tidied his hair.

“I'm going to work,” he replied.

She said nothing as he threw on a warm coat, then wrapped it tightly about his body, and pain registered on his face as he turned around.

“This is not negotiable. We need the money. Last night was my fault, I stayed late, I sent my hired guns home early, I was careless, I didn't accurately assess the risk after dark. It won't happen again.”

Lee regarded him silently for a moment, then she stepped closer, looking coldly into his eyes.

“You selfish son of a bitch! Do you really think it's okay to go out there and wait for this to happen again? Don't you care that one day I'll get a call to go and ID your body at the morgue?”

Ed took in a deep breath, and it hurt his ribs, but he was too sore to lose his temper.

“I'm doing this for us. Not just me, _you_ come into this too! The hospital doesn't pay you enough, you're lucky if you see a wage at all with the payment systems offline! How would we survive without me bringing in this cash, Lee?”

She shook her head.

“I don't know, but I'm sure it would be better to take that chance than have you put your life on the line. This has to stop!”

“That's not an option and you know it!” he said sharply, then he briefly clutched at his side as he opened the bedroom door, then he walked away, leaving the apartment.

As Lee heard the door close, a horrible fear gripped her that today might be the day Ed didn't come home again. After last night, anything could happen. Far off outside, beyond the orderly sector of the city, she heard police sirens and a distant exchange of gunfire. It would be years before this troubled city was safe again. And there was Ed, out selling drugs every single day, oblivious to the risk he was taking...

As she reached for her phone, she felt guilty. He was getting on so well, in his recent messages he had said he was closer to Barbara, he had said he was happy. She had spoken to him several times on the phone and noticed his speech was vastly improving. He had said he was getting stronger. It seemed so wrong to drag him into a situation that would cause him stress he didn't need while he was making such a good recovery, but maybe there was only one person Ed would listen to – someone had to talk to him and make him stop before it was too late: _Her mind was made up. She was going to call Oswald and ask for his help..._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Barbara was sat at her mirror putting on her make up when a text message came through. She opened it up and as she realised it was the same stranger who had contacted her a few weeks before, she glanced over her shoulder, heard the water running in the bathroom and guessed Oswald was still in the shower. He didn't need to know about this yet, she still didn't know who was trying to cut a deal with her... She read the message:

_You've had enough time to think. It's been a few weeks. Here's the deal: Get rid of that idiot Cobblepot and we can start talking about big money. You and I can own this city if you make the right decision. But get rid of him first._

She felt her anger rising as she sent her response:

_I don't care who you are, I'm not interested! And if you think Oswald is an idiot, you'll be in for a big shock one day – he's a brilliant man. He also has my loyalty._

A reply came back at once:

_You really want to turn down my offer because of him? You sound like you are in love with him!_

She didn't need to think about her response.

 _I am in love with him,_ she replied, _and you can forget your deal and fuck off!_

Her phone buzzed again.

“What now?” she muttered angrily, then she stared at the reply:

_You shouldn't speak to me like that. I may have to punish you. Thank you for proving I can trust you. I apologise for the deception. Also, two things: I love you too, Barbara. And I'm standing right behind you._

The phone slipped from her grasp as she looked into the mirror, Oswald was standing behind her, he had left the shower on but he was dressed now and his hair was styled in those disco vampire spikes that she loved so much. He smiled warmly.

“I needed to know if I could trust you as a business partner. I was almost certain after what we shared, but I had to be sure. And I do love you Barbara, it makes me so happy to know you feel the same way.”

She got up from her seat, turning around as the short silken robe that covered her body shimmered, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and they shared a kiss. As she pulled back, she still felt stunned.

“What is this plan, Oswald?”

Now his eyes sparkled and she saw no trace of the weakness he had suffered when he had first moved in. He was recovering rapidly, in that moment, the man the city knew as Penguin was definitely back.

“I am going to save this city of ours!” he announced, “I'm going to become mayor again. I'm going to rid the streets of crime and make central Gotham secure and prosperous. I'll get funding to rebuild the ruins and the bridges will be rebuilt too!”

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, seeing such enthusiasm in his eyes and hearing it in his voice as she wondered how he could make this happen.

“You being mayor didn't work out too well last time.”

“That was then, times have changed. Now I'm Oswald Cobblepot, war hero, wounded in battle and determined to breathe life back into this city of ours! And this is where you come in, Barbara. When you have access to your money again, I want you to fund my campaign, you're wealthy, you can afford it!”

“And what about my bar?” she asked.

“Your bar will be rebuilt along with many other buildings as part of the regeneration scheme,” he told her, “But first, I need to get back out on the streets, people need to know Penguin is still alive and recovered and then I can start using my underworld power to pull in some favours. But I won't be going back to the old ways. Changing times need change from us if we are to stand a chance of making this work. Are you with me on this, Barbara?”

She looked at him for a moment, saying nothing as she thought on all he had said. He was waiting for her reply, wondering if she would agree or if she would fly into a rage and accuse him of using her to get to the money. He was ready for either response, but as she threw her arms around him, relief flooded his heart.

“Yes, I'll help you, I believe in you, Oswald!” she promised him.

His expression radiated joy as he looked into her eyes.

“I think we will make a fine king and queen of Gotham,” he told her, “But in a new way – Mayor Cobblepot and his fiancée Barbara Kean.”

Oswald had just asked her to marry him. That was still sinking in as she looked into his eyes, stunned by his words. He actually meant it, he wanted her to be his wife...

“ _I love you!”_

It was all she could think to say as she embraced him tightly and for a brief moment, Oswald felt overjoyed that his plans were falling into place. Then his phone rang, and when he answered it, the mood swiftly changed.

“Lee, what's wrong?” he said, and as she explained, Barbara stood there watching and saw Oswald's face take on a look of alarm.

“Ed's hurt? What... what happened, is... is he okay?”

His speech had faltered, a sure sign he was very worried for Ed. Barbara remembered the two of them had been over for a long time, but clearly, he still cared. That didn't make him a threat. She guessed she had better be supportive about this crisis with the ex, she didn't want to upset Oswald... He was still on the phone. He paused to take a breath, mentally calming himself so he could regain control of his speech again.

“Yes, please do that. Come over here and pick me up, I will speak to him today. I'll see you soon, Lee.”

He ended the call and worry was plain in his eyes as he looked at Barbara.

“Ed took a beating yesterday – it was about him dealing drugs. He's got bruises and cracked ribs and he's dosed up on pain relief and he's back out there again today. Lee needs me to talk to him, she said he won't listen to anyone else. I think she's right.”

“I'll come with you.”

“No,” Oswald said kindly, “That won't be necessary, my dear. I am much stronger now and perfectly capable of making a journey to the river to meet with him. Lee is driving me over there. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be fine.”

Then he kissed her cheek, turned away and leaned hard on his cane as he limped out of the room, leaving Barbara standing alone. She gave a sigh and sat down at her dressing table, as worry reflected in her gaze. Oswald had only just recovered, and he was going to a dangerous part of town... but he was still Penguin, she guessed she had to remember that and not be too protective. But it was hard not to feel the need to protect him, he was the man she loved. For the first time in years, it felt like the ice in her heart had melted, and while it was wonderful to be in love, it also felt like all her defences were down. Now she lived with the fear of losing this new and precious love... She cancelled that thought. Him and Ed had been finished for months. Ed was with Lee now, she had nothing to fear...

 

The drive over to the river was partly spent in silence. Lee spoke up first, laying aside her worries as she glanced at Oswald.

“You are so much better!” she said in surprise, “You're walking better, your speech has vastly improved! I knew you'd recover once you got back out there again. That was all you needed.”

“Is that why you didn't come over and see me?” he asked, but she heard no hurt in his voice.

“Yes,” she admitted, “I could tell you and Barbara were getting close and I didn't want to get in the way of that – or delay your recovery. I need to focus on you getting well, that's the most important thing – and think you're there now.”

They were nearing the street that led to the market.

“I'm almost there,” he replied, “I just need to stop my speech locking up when I get emotional, it can be very inconvenient. But practise will make it perfect.”

Lee stopped the car close to the market. From where she had parked, the place where Ed dealt drugs was a short distance away. She turned her head and looked at him sadly.

“Oswald, I did try and explain this to you a few months ago. I don't think you actually listened. You took a bullet to the head. It's sheer good luck that you've made this recovery. Your speech is ninety eight percent better. It will _never_ be one hundred percent, because you have minor brain damage. This is as good as it's ever going to get.”

She saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes and wanted to hug him, but she resisted the urge. He needed no distractions while she made these facts clear.

“You're not sleeping so much now, your energy is coming back, you feel more like you again. It's all good. It could have been so much worse.”

Oswald blinked away tears.

“Maybe if I try harder it... it _will_ improve!”

“I think the only time it shows is when you get upset or emotional, most of the time you sound just like you used to. Really, it doesn't show, Oswald. You've made a remarkable recovery.”

“But I wanted it to be perfect.”

“And it is,” she said kindly, then she glanced over at the market.

“I'll wait for you here. I'll move the car around the corner so he doesn't see me. You can walk across there okay? It's not too far?”

“I can manage, thank you,” he replied, then he leaned on his cane as he got out of the car, determined to prove that nothing would stop him now. It had been a shock to be reminded that his speech was damaged, but he had Ed to think about now.

As she drove away, he began to walk towards the market. Just beyond it two armed men stood at the closed door that had been spray painted with a green question mark. As he headed over there, despite his worry for Ed, he felt a sense of elation: Walking was easier now, he didn't feel exhausted, even his damaged leg was coping with this, it didn't feel weak any more. Lee was right – he was recovered.

He reached the door and spoke to the armed men. One of them went inside and he heard him say, _“Mr Riddler, sir – Penguin is here to see you.”_

He didn't hear what Ed said in reply, but he suddenly felt like he had an aching heart full of sadness and a stomach full of butterflies. The guy came back out.

“You can go in sir,” he said, using the kind of tone that said Ed's hired gun clearly recognised him from his days as underworld king.

“We may be some time,” Oswald added before he went in, “Please ensure we are not disturbed. This meeting is private and important.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, then Oswald went into the dimly lit room and the door closed behind him.

“Hello Ed,” he said fondly as he looked to the man in the green suit who had just got up stiffly from the table. Ed looked stunned. He was staring at him like he had just seen a ghost.

“Oswald?” his voice trembled.

The two men looked at each other, and for a moment, neither said another word...

 

Ed stood there, in front of the table, watching as Oswald limped over to join him. He looked just fine, as if the shooting had never happened. His hair was swept into spikes, his suit was immaculate, he carried the scent of expensive cologne – he was Oswald again. Regret had never felt so heavy in his chest as he looked at the man he loved and again wished he had waited instead of turning to another at a time of emotional crisis. He still loved him, he wanted him back...

“ _I am so sorry I abandoned you!”_ Ed told him as tears filled his eyes.

Oswald had joined him now, and he placed a hand on his arm as he looked up into his eyes.

“Ed, no one knew if I was going to make it. Lee told me how broken you were, I understand what it did to you. I'm thankful she was there to stop you falling apart. There was nothing I could do, I was in a coma. I fully appreciate that must have broken your heart.”

A tear ran down Ed's cheek.

“Do you remember me coming to visit you when you woke up?”

“No,” Oswald replied honestly, “It took days to become aware of my surroundings. Perhaps it's best if I don't remember that time.”

“ _I still love you!”_

Ed's confession had been the very words he had longed to hear, but also those words had hit him hard and locked the flow of his speech.

“ _Ed... I...I know how you feel... just... just g-give me a minute...”_  
Concern filled Ed's eyes as he watched Oswald struggle to speak.

“What's wrong with your voice?” he said as he blinked back tears.

Oswald took in a deep breath, and there was a small pause before he spoke again, finding his words and this time, his speech flowed.

“It only locks up when I'm emotional. So I'm trying not to be! Lee told me you took a beating last night. I can see your face looks a mess. Ed, you have to stop this. You will get killed.”

“At a time like this I have to make money any way I can!”

“This banking crisis won't last much longer. And I have plans to become mayor for the second time. I know how I want to rebuild this city and I:m going to do it - with you at my side, if you can break away from dealing.”  
Hope sparked in his eyes.

“You really want me to work for you again?”

Oswald smiled.

“Yes, Ed. In truth, I want everything back the way it used to be – but better this time. That includes finding a way to mend us. I'm with Barbara now, what we share is wonderful but it doesn't kill my love for you. Nothing can do that. But we have to start again, as friends, and build on that. Perhaps friendship is all we can share after so much has happened – but who knows? We can only try. It will certainly take time.”

Ed gave a sob and as he embraced Oswald, his hug was gentle because of his sore ribs and Oswald patted his back, leaning his head against Ed's cheek and cherishing this moment of togetherness.

“Please don't cry, Ed.”

“But I love you and I'm sorry and I would give anything to be with you again, _anything!_ ” he let go and stepped back and met his gaze.

“Oswald, there's a gaping hole in my heart every single day!”

“And in mine too,” Oswald said quietly, “But, I have Barbara to think of now. She's going to be important to my election campaign. She's financing it.”

“Is that why you're with her?”

A bemused smile flickered about his lips before he gave his reply.

“No, I actually do love her – in my own way.”

“You and Barbara?” Ed said in surprise, “I never would have imagined that happening.”  
“It doesn't mean we can't be friends or get closer,” Oswald told him, “But as I said, these things take time. I know I want you in my life. You're too precious to me to lose again. But stop selling drugs, Ed. I don't want you to wind up dead!”

“It's only for a short while. I will quit soon.”

Oswald paused for thought.

“If I didn't know about your cracked ribs I'd have you up against that wall and smack some sense into you!”

Ed couldn't help but smile at that remark.

“You mean hit me, or spank me? I'm so desperate for you to love me again I'd take either and call it worthwhile attention.”

Oswald wanted to smile on hearing him say that, but Ed's gaze was too sad.

He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Make me one promise, just do one thing for me, Ed.”

“Anything, what do you want me to do?” he asked.

Oswald lowered his voice, whispering something to him. _For now, it was to be a secret because it was safer if it stayed that way, Ed could tell no one..._

“Yes, I'll do that, I'll do it to make you happy,” Ed promised.

“Thank you,” Oswald replied, and then he turned away and left the room.

Ed sat down again at the table, his mind still on Oswald He had asked him to do something and he would do it, just to make him happy. He hoped he would come back again soon, because that ache in his heart had just healed a fraction but the pain still sat there unresolved. He wanted him back.

It seemed Oswald had some kind of plan, keeping the future open for them in some way. Ed was ready to accept anything Oswald offered him, he just wanted him back at his side and in his arms again, no matter what he had to do to get there, he would work at it any way Oswald told him to, because now, after months of misery, he finally had a spark of hope. Knowing that was almost enough to make him forget about the pain of his cracked ribs – _almost_.

Oswald felt fine as he crossed the market and made his way back to Lee's waiting car. As he got in, she cast him a hopeful glance.

“Did he listen? Did he agree to stop dealing?”

“Not exactly,” Oswald replied, “But we reached a compromise.”

As she drove him back to Barbara's apartment, he explained exactly what that compromise was. By the time he had finished explaining, Lee's mind was a little more at ease, even though Ed would still be out there dealing every day.

 

_The time passed._

Winter grew bitter cold and then more snow fell, but it didn't stop Oswald from going out. Now he and Barbara got out as often as they could, Oswald wanted to see the ruins of the city and to spread the word that Penguin was back. Ed was still dealing and so far, there had been no more incidents. When New Year came around, Oswald gave Barbara a diamond engagement ring. He said it wasn't a promise of marriage because their plans were a long way off – for now, this would be enough. Barbara was happy with that because she knew he had other plans that had to come first – he was liaising with architects, drawing up plans for possible rebuilds of central Gotham. He was yet to announce he planned to run for election because the elections were months away. But he had started to make his plans. He was fully recovered now, too.

But the longer he went without seeing Lee, the more he missed her. Something felt incomplete, even though he had agreed they should stay apart because him and Barbara needed the best chance for their relationship to thrive. Lee did not want to get in the way of that. But she was often on his mind, as he thought about the kind and beautiful woman who had nursed him back to health after such a terrible injury, the woman who had turned him on and made him feel alive again. He would always owe that to her, he was still grateful.

But his nights were spent with Barbara, and he cherished the time he shared with her. He felt sure he had made the right choice of partner, she was so willing to please, she was instantly turned on by his domination and now he had got her used to his spanking games, which drove him wild and made her insanely wet... When they were not fooling around they were content in each other's company. Barbara was so attentive to his needs, it seemed as if she would always want to make a mends for past hurts no matter how many times he told her the past was behind them now. But if it made her happy, he wasn't complaining – she brought him breakfast in bed every day, she massaged his leg, she ran him a hot bath, his every wish was hers to fulfil and it brought her happiness. She was so sweet and kind and wanted nothing more than his love and approval. If he had known Barbara had this side to her, he would have summoned the courage to make a move on her a long time ago. He had never really known her until now.

 _But his feelings for Ed did not fade away._ He checked on him often, although Ed knew nothing about it. He paid the guys who protected Ed to tell him how business was going, and if Ed had been in any trouble. So far, all was going well.

By spring, was thanks to an underworld contact Oswald found a much better apartment in a classy block in central Gotham. They moved in quickly and Barbara was thrilled.

As she looked around at the fine furnishings and the spacious rooms, she laughed with delight, then put her arms around Oswald and kissed him.

“Thank you so much!”

“It's only temporary,” he told her, “Until my own mansion is repaired. A lot of the mansion houses were smashed up in the war. It would cost a lot to repair my family home.”

“How much?” she asked as her eyes sparkled.

Oswald started to smile. The banks were starting to open for business again. Life was getting a little easier.

“I have my own money,” he reminded her, “I have access to it now.”

“And I want to do this for you, because I love you,” she reminded him, “And for once, you won't tell me what to do, Oswald. I'm going to have your family home repaired and then we will move into it.”

He thanked her with a kiss, as at the back of his mind, he felt sure memories of him and Ed would make his heart ache every day back at the Van Dahl mansion. But the place had to be renovated first, and that would take a while. For now, they had this new apartment to enjoy, it was comfortable and much more to a standard they both appreciated.

 

It seemed that life was improving and they were on course for a brand new start that required no looking back. Oswald kept his secret about checking on Ed, even Ed didn't know he was doing it, so he saw it as no deception to Barbara. Since they had found this new and precious bond together, they had not quarrelled once. They just fitted together easily, and Barbara was keen to rise to the challenge of all that turned him on...

Their new bedroom was the perfect place to shut out the world and indulge in all the kink that Oswald could dream up. A week after they had moved in, he had told her about his idea, and she had smiled as a spark of excitement reflected in her eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he had asked.

“I think I can handle it!” she replied as she laughed, then he had spelled out exactly what was on his mind. By the time he had finished speaking, she was already turned on. These days it was like a constant challenge that she wanted to rise to, how much could she take...

He had her on her knees on the bed, her hands cuffed to the metal frame at the back of it, and as he had slid her silken gown up to her hips and stroked her ass, she had shivered with excitement. There was something about pain and pleasure and its intoxicating mix that turned her on every time...

He was on the bed behind her, armed with a slim leather paddle. The first few slaps were light and she had taken that before, but then he did it harder and she gave a gasp.

“More?” he asked, “We can stop if you want to, just say you've had enough.”

She looked at him reflected in the large mirror on the wall. He had never looked more desirable as she knelt behind her in his dark suit, a playful gleam in his eyes as he admired her flesh as it turned pink.

“You must tell me if it's too much,” he added.

“Nothing is too much for me!” she said.

He answered that with more slaps that made her gasp and ache as her heat increased and her wetness made her thighs damp. After another stinging blow he heard her moan with pleasure then give a sob. Oswald leaned over her, raising her head, his eyes shining with dark desire as he saw a tear run down her flushed face.

“Tears _and_ arousal? Oh Barbara, you have no idea what this does to me,” he said softly, then he kissed her cheek, tasting her tears, and slapped her again.

As he slipped the paddle between her legs and used the narrow body of it to stimulate her, she ground against, it gasping as her face began to flush.

“You know what to say,” he told her, and her legs shook at the commanding tone in his voice. She had drunk two glasses of wine before he had started spanking her but that was nothing to do with the rush she felt now..

“ _Let me come!”_ she begged.

“Only if you can take it, my dear...”

“ _What?”_

“There's more than one place this can be used...” he rubbed it against her sex again and she dragged in a sharp breath.

“Oh god...”

“Want me to stop?”

“ _No!”_

“Here it comes,” he said in a low voice, stimulating her again as she thrust downward, fired up with the need for orgasm. She was so close now, right on the edge.

Oswald drew the paddle downward, then away from her body.

“You know what to say...”

He dealt two stinging, firm slaps against the heat of her body, sending a sharp blow and waves of arousal through her core as she gave a yell and then he did it again, and that final slap took her over the edge.

“ _Oswald!”_ she cried, and he placed his hand between her legs, feeling every throb as she soaked him and her body shuddered.

For a moment all she could hear was her own heavy breathing, then the cuffs were unlocked and he turned her over, pushing her legs apart. As he leaned over her and looked into her eyes, his own gaze was dark with desire as he kissed the tears from her flushed face.

“That was the most mind blowing thing I've ever done!” he exclaimed, then he looked down at her body, skin pink from the spanking in the most intimate of places.

She was still aroused, she was aching for him as he entered her and as he thrust hard inside her, she dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out as a second wave of orgasm hit. This time she was coming deep inside, it felt like every nerve in her body had sharply woken up and was screaming for more. Oswald held her tightly, kissing her with deep and lasting passion as he thrust fast and hard against her, feeling her climax as his own was triggered by the throb of her walls as she cried out his name again.

Moments later, they were together on the bed, embracing as they recovered.

“That was incredible!” Barbara said, and he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

“You are indeed a rare one to enjoy such perverse pleasure,” he replied, “Another reason to cherish you. I seem to be finding so may reasons, they never stop. I love you so very much.”

Then they rested together and as night drew in, fell asleep still wrapped in a warm embrace. It seemed life was perfect – but something was about to happen to change everything, and when it happened, nothing would ever be the same again...

 

Barbara had got up to leave early the next morning. She would be gone all day, she was meeting with builders and designers to discuss the plans to renovate Oswald's mansion. She had made it her personal project, the first one before she laid the money out for the next bigger plan – a few months from now, he would announce his intention to once again become mayor of Gotham.

While Oswald slept in late she got dressed, then she picked up her phone to check for messages about today's meetings. But then she realised she had picked up Oswald's phone by mistake, and had accidentally opened up a message from Lee. She smiled as she started to read:

 _Oswald, how are you!_ Lee had said brightly.

His reply had been short, _I am very well, my dear. But I have been thinking, we should say a proper goodbye._

Barbara felt confused. _Goodbye? Was Lee leaving town?_ She read on:

 _If we do that we know what will happen,_ Lee had replied, _And it won't be the last time. It's not fair on Barbara or Ed. I can't deny how feel about you but I am strong enough to know when to stop, Oswald!_

Barbara felt a flicker of fear. _What the hell? No, she had this wrong. This wasn't how it looked, it couldn't be..._

Oswald had sent a reply: _I had an incredible night last night, Lee. It made me think of you and how you said I could spank you hard! I want to be inside you again. One more time, please come over, Barbara is out all day. You won't regret this, we need a proper goodbye._

Lee had sent back, _Okay, but this has to be the last time! I can't deny I want you too, Oswald. I wish I could wipe out everything that happened between us, too much is at stake. But you're too damned good to forget._

There was a final reply from Oswald: _I just want to see you on the edge one more time and hear you come saying my name._ It was signed off with three kisses...

Barbara put the phone down as tears filled her eyes. She looked to the bed where Oswald was still sleeping... She wanted to be murderously enraged, but instead, her heart ached like it had cracked down the middle as she looked at the sweet man who she had fallen in love with... _No, it wasn't his fault. It was her, it was Lee! Her dear, sweet Oswald with his great vision to rebuild Gotham, the man who wanted to marry her, who she shared such a satisfying life with, never would have entered into this affair unless Lee had started it!_

Anger began to build along with a burning need for revenge. She changed her plans. She wouldn't be turning up at the mansion until much later. She would wait around outside, wait for Lee to turn up, then let herself in quietly and watch them, she had to see this happen to believe it... And then, she would decide what to do about the woman who was trying to steal her Oswald...

 

Barbara left the apartment while Oswald was still sleeping. She waited, saw Lee's car turn up an hour later, then after she went inside, Barbara crept in, turning the key so hard it snapped in the lock. She left the broken half on the table in the hallway and when she reached the door to the front room, she peered in through the unclosed door, giving a tiny push - and what she saw through that gap shattered her heart:

_He was all over her. She was kissing him deeply, he took her on the sofa, then his damaged leg gave him pain so they ripped a cushion off the chair and did it on the floor. He made her come saying his name and then kissed her like he was starving for air and she was only source of oxygen left on earth. They were desperate for each other..._

She she left the house feeling numb. She got into her car and drove over to the Van Dahl estate to discuss plans for the renovations. Something inside her had snapped:

 _This wasn't Oswald's fault. Obviously, Lee had taken advantage of him while he was her patient, when he was vulnerable. She needed to be punished._ As Barbara discussed plans with the builders to repair the mansion, she was still turning it over at the back of her mind:

 _She couldn't confront him, not her dear Oswald - he would be consumed with guilt, a shock like this could even affect his recovery. No, she had to deal with Lee. Killing her would arouse suspicion, and if she got caught, she would be locked away forever, separated from Oswald..._ By the time she had finished the meeting and was driving away, she was ready to conceal her shock and her heart ache and smile for Oswald and take him in her arms as she always did. She would not lose him over this, she would not lose him over anything. She knew what to do. Lee needed be punished and she also needed to be too busy to have any more time for Oswald ever again. The answer had come to her like a ray of sunshine cutting through dark storm skies:

_She would shoot Ed Nygma. She wouldn't kill him, just shoot him several times, harm him enough to ensure Lee would be looking after him for a very long time to come. That would keep her away from Oswald. Maybe it would even do Ed a favour too, it was dangerous, dealing drugs down by the river. After she shot him multiple times, he would be in no shape to do that again..._

 

On the way back from the mansion, Barbara stopped off at the hospital. She went up to the top floor and found Lee in her office working through a stack of paperwork.

“Barbara!” she said in surprise, “What are you doing here, is Oswald okay?”

Thoughts of murder ran through her mind as she forced a smile. _How dare you mention his name,_ Barbara thought coldly.

“Oswald's fine,” she replied as she walked over to her desk, “I was thinking, you and him get along so well and he's made such a good recovery because of you. I really think it would be good for him and Ed if we could be closer. Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime next week, bring Ed with you?”

Lee blinked, looking up at her in surprise. _Barbara wanted to be friends, wanted to have dinner with her?_

“I'm not sure when we can do that,” she replied, “Ed works long hours... the middle of the week is usually quiet towards sunset... maybe next week. That's not definite.”

Barbara hid her hatred for Lee as she thought of Oswald and how she cherished him. _Yes, it was Lee's fault._ She could _never_ blame Oswald for an affair, she knew how shy he was about his body, how needy he was when it came to love an affection. _You wicked, evil woman_ , she silently thought, _Putting him through this guilt to satisfy your own selfish needs!_

But she hid it all, feeling cold inside as false compassion reflected in her eyes.

“Oswald told me how worried you've been about Ed, about the danger he's in every single day. I don't know how I'd cope if that was Oswald. I'm so glad he's stepping back from underworld business. I know how it feels to worry about the one you love, Lee. You must worry about Ed night and day....” she paused, smiling as she shook her head, “Oh, why am I going on about feelings? I swear, love has changed me so much! This must be the new Barbara Kean. But I guess loving a man as great as Oswald is enough to change anyone!”

Lee thought of the passion they had shared that morning and felt a prickle of guilt. It was clear Barbara was crazy about him. She knew for sure she had been right today, when she had said, this had to be the last time.

“I suppose love can do that,” she replied, “I'm very happy for you and Oswald.”

 _You fucking liar,_ Barbara thought silently, _I'm going to empty my gun into your boyfriend and fuck him up so bad you'll be nursing him for the rest of your days. You won't have any spare time left to touch my Oswald ever again!_

“I think were both lucky,” Barbara replied, “To have special guys like Oswald and Ed. Anyway, I should be getting home. I have a lot to get on with. I hope you can make dinner next week.”

She forced a smile and then she left, silently making more plans. _So the middle of the week was quiet, was it? That would be when she made a move. She would hide her face, load a gun and shoot Ed tomorrow afternoon..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Barbara had planned the shooting so carefully. Shielding her face, hiding her identity. She had told Oswald to go over to the mansion and had called one of the builders and said Mr Cobblepot needed to hear all about the planned renovations. Now he was busy. He was out of the way, she needed him far from the evil deed she was about to carry out...

She kept love for Oswald in her heart all the time she was driving, heading over to the market. _She knew exactly what to do._

It wasn't easy, standing there, unable to look Ed in the eye because she feared he would recognise her – because she feared her own guilt at what she was about to do might be enough to stop her.

_Ed had done nothing wrong. All he had done was choose Lee. She would have done this to anyone Lee had chosen, after seeing her with Oswald. It was just unfortunate that Lee had chosen Ed, because he was about to take bullets for her wrong doing..._

She couldn't look at him as she fired the shots. She squeezed the trigger and fired off round after round, then his hired guns had come in and she had hit them too. Scattering the pills over Ed's body was easy, he was on the floor full of holes and coughing and begging for his life...

She had whispered _Sorry_ as she left by the back door and hoped he had heard her. She was tearful as she drove home, but by the time she reached the apartment, she was smiling again, ready to greet Oswald and fix him a drink when he came home. He wouldn't know about the shooting yet...

 

An hour later, Barbara made that drink for Oswald, then she smiled as she handed it to him and he told her how impressed he was with the plans to repair the damage to the mansion. Then he had sat down and rubbed at his temple and put the drink aside and complained of a headache. She fetched his pain pills and some water, then sat with him as he leaned his head on her shoulder, waiting for the medication to work. Oswald rarely got headaches, like the weakness and the pain in his leg, it was all vastly improved now he had his strength back.

“I went to see Lee today,” she told him, and Oswald raised his head from her shoulder and looked at her in surprise.

“Why?”

“I thought I'd invite her and Ed over for dinner next week. She's very important to you – she saved your life. I can never repay her for that. I really want to be her friend.”

She saw a brief, awkward look in his eyes and felt sorry for him, to have to mention Lee after finding out all she knew, but it was a necessary alibi. This was the new Barbara Kean, who wanted to be everybody's friend. She wouldn't be capable of such a vicious shooting...

“That is a very kind gesture,” Oswald replied, “But I want to focus on us, Barbara. Our future matters to me. I don't think I will be seeing much of Lee any more. I'm recovered now. _I want to devote my time to you_.”

He took hold of her hand and smiled as he squeezed it gently. A sudden realisation hit her and it horrified her:

Lee had said, they had to break it off. She had assumed it was just her trying to say the right thing, maybe she said it all the time to ease her guilt. But no, she had seen something, just for a moment there in his eyes:

They really _had_ broken it off...

_I've shot Ed for nothing?_

The thought gave a her a jolt as she recalled him on the floor, full of holes. That gun was powerful, it would have torn through flesh and shattered bone... She had looked away, hitting him multiple times. She couldn't aim for the safer places to put a bullet in his body because she couldn't bear to look while she did it. He stood no chance...

“Barbara?” said Oswald, noticing her face had paled, “Are you alright, my dear?”

“I'm just worried about you. Is that headache any better?”

“It's much better, thank you. Those pills work fast. You mustn't worry about me! I'm fine now.”

He smiled and she saw such joy in his eyes it broke her heart to think that soon, he would be weeping for Ed.

_What have I done?_

That thought kept going round and round in her head making her dizzy. She felt mildly nauseous. Then Oswald's phone rang and her heart began to race.

“Lee?” Oswald said, “This is unexpected – what's wrong?”

He listened. He got up from the sofa and turned away from her, listening as Lee continued to talk. He took in a sharp breath and tears filled his blue eyes as he looked around at her. Then as he spoke, emotion got in the way of his flow of speech.

“When... when was this?” he paused, listening as he blinked and a tear ran down his face, _“Oh my god... no...n-not ...not Ed! I'm on my way!”_

He ended the call and by now, tears were streaking his face and his eyes were filled with panic.

“ _Ed's been shot...I need to...to be with him!”_

“It's okay, I'll drive, I'll take you to him,” Barbara said, keeping calm on the outside as on the inside, she wanted to scream:

_What the hell had she done? Now it was so very clear Oswald still loved him, he was devastated... She had never intended to ever make him cry, or to break his heart..._

 

Oswald was in tears all the way to the hospital. His speech was messing up, he was crying, saying Ed had been shot five times. Lee had sounded so upset. He hadn't got much more information, she had just told him to hurry...

When they reached the hospital, as soon as she stopped the car, Oswald was out the door and hurrying into the building as fast as his cane and his damaged leg would allow. Barbara hurried after him, catching up in time to see him further up the corridor, talking to Lee. She said something to him and he said something back as he shot her a look of utter disbelief. Then she spoke again, and as he folded over and sobbed, Lee put her arms around him and for a moment, they clung together.

Barbara hurried up to join them just as Lee spoke again to Oswald, whose pale face was now a shade close to deathly white as he looked at her with a shocked expression. He glanced back at Barbara and then hurried off into a room nearby and closed the door behind him.

“What's going on?” Barbara demanded, glaring at Lee as she felt caught between panicking because Oswald was devastated, and wondering what the hell was going on. Ed was still alive, why was he so upset?

Lee was tearful but holding it back as she met her gaze.

“Oswald needs to be with Ed. You can't go in there.”

“Why not?” Barbara felt a flicker of panic: _Had Ed recognised her? Could he still talk?_ Lee's reply cancelled those fears and left her with worse ones, much worse... the guilt of her actions had never weighed so heavily.

“Ed was shot five times, we think by a rival dealer. His two armed guards took bullets, but they're not in danger. Ed's wounds are not survivable. He doesn't have long to live. Oswald needs to be with him.”

“So do you,” Barbara's voice was a shocked whisper as she stared at her.

“No, they need each other, they always did,” Lee blinked away tears, “They need this time together. Ed won't survive the night.”

Barbara's eyes blurred with tears as she turned away, she heard Lee call her name but she headed for the door, then opened it and stood there in the doorway. The room was softly lit, the lamp was turned down low. Ed was in bed and his upper body was covered with thick bandages. His head was turned and he was looking up at Oswald, who sat at his bedside, clutching his hand as he quietly wept.

Lee grabbed her arm.

“Barbara, leave them!”

She stepped out and Lee closed the door. Oswald had not even noticed their presence as he sat there watching over Ed.

“I just want to help, if there's anything I can do, just say so! I want to be useful, Lee!”

“Then wait out here, or go home! Oswald needs to be alone with him. They never stopped loving each other, Barbara!”

Those words shocked her. Lee walked away, then Barbara went back up the corridor, taking a seat in a waiting area, where she put her head in her hands and wept. She had never intended to hurt Oswald, that was the very last thing she had ever meant to do...That would be harder to live with than knowing she had killed Ed over an affair that had already ended when she pulled the trigger...

 

Behind the closed door of Ed's room, Oswald was still holding on to Ed's hand.

“There's something you need to know,” he said tearfully, “After you started dealing, Lee turned to me... we got closer for a while. It was sexual. I'm _so_ sorry!”

Ed felt pains flicker all over his upper body as he looked up at Oswald and managed a smile.

“I thought I could smell you on her sometimes! It's okay, Oz...I went to her because I gave up on you and she knew that... I never should have left you.”

Oswald brought his hand to his lips and kissed it fondly as he blinked away tears.

“It doesn't matter now, none of it does,” he said softly, “What matters is I love you, Ed. I always have and always will.”

Then Ed started to smile as he gave his hand a squeeze, and it was certainly strong enough _not_ be the grip of a dying man.

“I love you too!” he exclaimed, speaking with more energy as he sat up stiffly and started to take off bandages that Lee had put on him to fool Barbara, “I'm only alive because _you_ loved me enough to persuade me to wear a bullet proof vest while I was dealing!”

Oswald laughed softly.

“I'll let her think you're dead.”

“Good plan!” Ed replied as he set the bandages aside. His body was peppered with deep bruising from the bullets, but he was unharmed. Oswald looked at him, feeling thankful it was just bruising, then he recalled what else Ed had told him and he blinked away more tears.

“How did you know it was Barbara?”

“She said _Sorry_. I heard her.”

Oswald paused for thought, recalling how he had found Barbara's broken key right after Lee had left the house. Suddenly it all made sense in the worst possible way.

“Oh god, she must have seen me with Lee.”

“And shot me to hurt her,” Ed agreed, “Yes, that sounds like Barbara, totally twisted, such a psychopath that even _my_ crazy alter ego admires her twisted thinking!”

He pushed up his pillows and rested against them.

“Do you think Lee might have something for bruising? I ache all over!”

Love shone in his eyes as Oswald leaned closer.

“Don't you worry about that, Ed. I'll take care of you. But first we need to teach Barbara a lesson.”

Ed's eyes sparked with a wicked gleam that had Riddler's evil written all over it.

“Hurry up and tell her I'm dead, let's fuck her up. I can surprise her later!”

Ed leaned closer, and as their lips touched, Oswald's eyes filled with tears again.

“ _I've missed you so much!”_

“And I've missed you too. That changes today,” Ed promised him, and he gave his hand a squeeze, “Okay Oz, get out there and start mourning my demise. I'm getting dressed while the bruises are bearable! I'll get Lee to drop me off at the apartment. Leave the door open for me.”

“What are we going to do with Barbara?” Oswald said quietly.

“That's your call,”Ed replied, “My first thought was, kill the bitch because she shot me five times. But she did that because you were seeing Lee. You wouldn't have been seeing either of them if I'd stayed around for you to come out of the coma.”

“It's not your fault!” Oswald exclaimed.

“I happen to think it is,” Ed replied, “But she still shot me, she deserves something!”

He kissed him again.

“See you soon,” he told him, then Oswald left the room and closed the door behind him.

 

As Oswald walked up the corridor and headed towards the place where Barbara was waiting, he didn't have to struggle to force tears to his eyes. He had loved her and trusted her, and she had shot Ed. If not for that bullet proof vest, he really would be dead now...

As he joined her, she got up and he saw she had been crying. It didn't make this any easier, Ed had told Lee as soon as he had arrived that Barbara had shot him. She had been concerned the impact of those bullets might have caused internal bleeding, but his scan had been clear. Thanks to that bullet proof vest, he was okay. And Barbara clearly regretted what she had done. But he couldn't be sentimental about this, his feelings had grown deep for her, but he had never loved anyone as deeply as he loved Ed. Now he wasn't looking at the woman who adored him, he was looking at the person who had tried to kill his Edward... He drew in a deep breath. It was purely to look convincing, he didn't need to worry about his speech faltering because Ed was just fine – Barbara just didn't know it yet...

“How is Ed?” she asked.

Oswald spoke in a hushed voice.

“Edward passed away five minutes ago. I was holding him in my arms.”

“I'm so sorry!” Barbara said tearfully.

As he looked into her eyes, she knew she meant it – but it was too late to forgive her. He was still thinking about that bullet proof vest, now filled with lead and holes. If not for that vest, Ed really would be gone now... That was all he needed to remember to stay strong.

“Let's go home,” he said quietly, and then he turned for the exit and began to walk away as Barbara followed. There was something about Oswald that just didn't seem right to her - he wasn't screaming or crying or raging about the unfairness of it all, he was just quiet and shocked and tearful. But she guessed it was grief that had done this - _she_ had done this, and as she left the building and walked with him in silence to the car, she wondered how she could live with what she had done. She had killed an innocent man and broken the heart of the man she loved at the same time. For all the crimes she had committed before she had fallen in love with Oswald, she felt little remorse. But this? This was different, this cut deep...

 

They arrived home and Oswald poured a drink and sat down. It was still running through Barbara's mind, her firing off that gun bullet after bullet, insane with jealousy... For what? For this, to see the man she loved devastated?

“I'm sorry,” she whispered as she sat beside him.

Oswald looked at her sharply and noticed she was shaking. _Barbara Kean was shaking?_

“I love you so much,” she added, “I really do. I never thought I would feel that way again and then it just happened between us. I never want to lose you. I want to marry you, I want have a baby with you!”

Oswald stared at her. _Barbara believed she had just put five bullets into Ed and killed him and she was sitting there planning a happy future?_ He saw fear in her eyes, it was there clearly, he could see it because he knew the truth. She was afraid of being caught, afraid of losing him... Then his phone rang. He answered it and listened to the caller.

“Thank you, Firefly,” he said, and then he ended the call.

“What was that about?” Barbara asked.

“I asked Firefly to go to the market and burn the place where Ed sold his drugs. Right now Lee is at home, cleaning the kitchen to get rid of any evidence of his drug manufacture. I can't have his memory tarnished.”

He fell silent again, looking at Barbara and saying nothing.

“I'm sorry about Ed,” she said again, and this time her voice trembled, “I really am, Oswald!”

She was close to making a confession. He looked away, then as the door opened, he watched the shocked look on Barbara's face as she stood up, staring in horror at the sight of Ed, wearing his green suit full of bullet holes.

Her face paled as he walked over to join them.

“ _That's right, I'm not dead!”_ he announced with a manic grin, _“Bullet proof vest, Barbara!”_

She turned from Ed to Oswald, who rose from his seat, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him.

“I know you did it,” Oswald said darkly, “Ed recognised your voice!”

She didn't put up a fight, she didn't even deny it. Instead, she started to sob as heartbreak reflected in her eyes, and she wasn't faking it.

“I loved you and all the time you and Lee were together!” she said accusingly, “What was I supposed to do?”

Ed brushed away loose threads from a bullet hole in his jacket.

“ _You could have NOT been a psycho about it!”_ he yelled angrily, _“I did nothing to you, Barbara!”_

“I'm sorry,” she said quietly, and as her tears stopped, she sat there in silence. She cast a glance at Oswald, whose gaze reflected pure rage, and then she looked away.

“If I confronted you, I would have lost you. If I went after her, you would have guessed it was me. I wanted to hurt Ed so Lee would have no more time for you! I was trying to save us!”

“There is no us,” Oswald stated.

“You don't know how much I love you,” she told him, and as she looked at him, all hope was gone from her eyes.

“Get out!” Oswald said angrily, “Before I lose my temper... _GET_ _OUT!_ ”

His fist was screwed up tightly as he struggled to hold back his rage. Ed stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oswald,” he said softly, “Calm down.”

“But she... shot you. She could have... _killed_ you!”

As his speech faltered, Barbara finally understood what had been out of place earlier – of course his voice hadn't struggled when he told her Ed had died, because it was a lie. But it was failing him now as rage and tears filled his eyes.

“You never have to see me again,” Barbara whispered, then she walked away and closed the door heavily behind her.

 

For a moment Oswald stood in silence as Ed did the same, neither man spoke as the apartment seemed to settle to a new kind of peace, where only the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard. Finally Oswald spoke up.

“You look like you're in pain,” he said, “Come with me, let's lie down and talk.”

“I am in pain!” Ed exclaimed as he followed him up the hallway to a luxurious bedroom where the sheets were made of silk and the scent of Barbara still hung in the air. Oswald smoothed over the covers and then took off his shoes and laid back on the comfortable bed as he watched Ed take off his glasses and then stiffly struggle with his jacket, then his shirt. As he stripped it off, his bruises looked livid even in the soft glow of the lamplight. Those bullets had left deep painful bruises that were turning shades of red and blue and purple. But at least the vest had saved him, Oswald kept that thought in mind as Ed lay down beside him and they looked at each other.

“I've missed you every day,” Ed said softly as he looked into ice blue eyes that he had missed for so long.

“I have missed you too,” Oswald replied, “Every day, every night, you were always close to my heart.”

Ed drew in a slow breath, trying to fight off the urge to cry.

“It was killing me, all those months you were in the coma. I started to think you'd die like that, I thought I'd never look into your eyes again. You looked so fragile, like the Oswald I knew and loved was fading away. It was like I was slowly losing you more and more every day and I was powerless to stop it. That's why I turned to Lee. I needed someone there for me, because if I lost you and I was all alone, I couldn't have carried on. I was barely alive, Oswald. I was walking around with my heart missing.”

“I missed you every day too... What are you doing, Ed?”

As he asked that question, Ed was on his side, gently sliding off Oswald's tie.

“Undressing you,” he replied softly, “Trying to make you comfortable, making up for all the times I failed you when you needed me the most.”

Oswald felt a wave of emotion wash over him as Ed began to open up his shirt.

“I've missed you so much!” Ed told him, then as Oswald sat up, Ed helped him strip off his jacket and his shirt. As Oswald reached down to unbuckle his belt, he paused, looking to Ed.

“Did you want to-”

“Yes!” he replied quickly as that single word came out as a shaky whisper.

Oswald's gaze softened as he unbuckled his belt and tugged down his zip. Ed quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing, getting undressed on the other side of the bed, being unusually messy as he let his clothing fall in a heap on the floor. Oswald had done the same. Little had been said, there was no joyous celebration, just this nervous, impatient need for one another after their long separation. Then they lay naked together on top of the covers as Oswald ran a gentle hand over Ed's bruises.

“It's nothing, Oz,” Ed told him, “not compared to what you went through.”

He paused to run his fingers through his hair, as pain reflected in his eyes on feeling the scar now healed and hidden beneath his black spikes.

“Oh god that scar, I remember when you had the bullet taken out! You looked terrible. I didn't think you'd last the night.”

“I'm still here,” Oswald said softly, and then he shifted closer, noticing Ed was already hard, but he was doing nothing about it, just laying there, looking into his eyes as he embraced the man he loved.

“I never thought we would be together like this again.”

“I had the same fear,” Oswald confessed, then he started to smile, “You bring out such tenderness in me, Ed. I don't know why, you always have. When you and me go to bed all I want to do is love you. If it was anyone else I'd be telling them what to do, I'd be slapping them, getting kinky... but you bring out something else in me. Even back when I was king of Gotham and I had so much blood on my hands I'd lost count of how many people I'd killed, even in the days when I was a true monster – my love for you was so complete, so pure... the only good thing I'd ever known.”

Ed was close to tears as he held him.

“Lee said she wants us to be together.”

“I know, she's been telling me that for months! All you had to do was reach out to me, Ed. But you're here now, that's all that matters.”

“I love you,” Ed whispered.

 

Oswald answered with a kiss, and Ed trembled as he finally felt his lover's arms pulling him closer after their long separation. Now they were skin to skin, so close their hearts seemed to beat as one.

“Turn over, Ed,” Oswald said softly.

Ed didn't need to be told twice. He shifted position, then heard Oswald opened up a drawer next to the bed and he drew in a shaky breath, knowing he was about to feel his lover inside him for the first time in a long while. Oswald stroked his erection, coating it with lube, then as Ed felt pressure against his entrance he gave a gasp.

“ _I've missed you so fucking much!”_ Oswald said with sudden impatience as desire took over.

He entered him in a single firm thrust, as Ed gave a soft cry of pain mixed with pleasure as Oswald pushed deeper, giving a sigh as he felt Ed's body relax and welcome him deep inside. He moved against him slowly and gently, only speeding up as Ed began to moan and reach down to urgently stroke at his own hardness, then he took him more firmly, his movements becoming impatient and rapid as his breathing as he took him harder. Feeling Ed's orgasm set off his own climax, and they came together, Oswald throbbing deep inside Ed as his lover spurted warm and wet on to the silken sheets. In that moment, Ed didn't care about his bruises. As they lay together afterwards, Oswald was wrapped in his lovers arms, feeling warm and contented. The world outside was still a troubled place, but in here, all was right within their personal world, at long last.

“Are we back together, Oz?” Ed asked quietly.

Oswald met his gaze and smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“What do you, think, Ed?” he asked playfully.

Then Ed smiled too.

“Thank god for that!” he said, sounding relieved as love shone in his eyes, then he gave Oswald a gentle kiss, and Oswald returned it with deepest love. Then the two men slept well, wrapped in a loving embrace, their problems forgotten while togetherness healed the hurts of the past.

 

Barbara had walked alone through the darkened city, unafraid of the lurking dangers. She knew she could handle herself well if she needed to, but this night, she no longer cared. Her thoughts were still with Oswald. Her heart was aching, the pain was deep – it was the kind of pain she had avoided for so long, but heartbreak had caught her deeply and now she felt lost. She thought about everything that had happened, of how, just a short while ago, life had been perfect. Until she had made that crazy decision to shoot Ed...

Her wandering stopped at the steps that led up to the police department. She walked in, asked for Jim Gordon and sat down and waited.

“Barbara, what are you doing here?”

As Jim stood over her, she looked up at him. He looked down at her, feeling confused. She looked devastated, her face was pale, her eyes were red from crying.

“You need to arrest me,” she said quietly, “Ed Nygma was shot today. It was me, I did it.”

Jim stared at her.

“I did it,” she said again, “I'll confess, I'll sign anything you want me to sign. Lock me up. I tried to kill him!”

He led her into his office and sat her down. She just sat there, with a half vacant expression in her eyes that reminded him of the look he had seen on the faces of some of the people who had been caught up in a bombing last week in a troubled sector of the city's outer limits. But Barbara stayed in the safe, more or less comfortable part of Gotham, so he guessed she was feeling the fallout from something that had devastated her personal life. _She said she had shot Ed? That made no sense, he had received no reports of a shooting..._

“What happened with Ed?” he asked.

“I shot him because...” she hesitated.

It still felt unreal, but the thought had just occurred to her that if she said Lee was fucking Oswald, she would have to explain that she had shot Ed trying to make it look like a drug related killing. That would mean exposing him as a dealer. She didn't want to cause any more pain in his life, or Oswald's. As she sat there, she looked across the table at Jim and shook her head.

“I just shot him,” she replied, “He was wearing a bullet proof vest. He's okay. But Oswald can't forgive me.”

As he looked at her, Jim silently thought back to the woman he had once known as _his_ Barbara. Time had certainly changed her in so many ways. But he had never seen her like this, it was as if she was shattered to her soul. He had heard lots of rumours over the past few months, that Oswald was out of his coma, that he was recovered and then the word had gone out that Penguin was back. He had also heard Penguin was living with Barbara Kean and they had become lovers. He had never imagined the two of them would get together, not like that. But clearly, it had been true. What ever had gone wrong, it must have been bad for someone as tough as Barbara to be so shattered by it...

“If you didn't hurt him, if he's not going to press charges, there's nothing I can do, Barbara. Maybe you should call Oswald.”

“I tried to kill Ed. Lock me up and call Oswald in the morning.”

She looked at him, resigned to her statement. He gave a sigh, deciding it would be better to keep her in the cells for the night. In the morning, he would be calling Oswald to ask him what the hell was going on – Barbara was in a real mess and it was most unlike her to be so empty, so devoid of life and defiance and strength and all the things that defined her. She was like a hollow shell. He hoped she would snap out of it by tomorrow – with her history, she would wind up in Arkham if she kept talking about attempted murder...

 

Oswald woke up beside Ed and pulled him closer as morning sunlight cut through the skies. Ed shifted closer to him and gave a sigh.

“Good morning, Oswald.”

“Morning, Ed,” he said quietly.

Oswald's reply had seemed far away. He was far off in his thoughts, recalling the events of the night before. Ed had heard it in his voice, a quiet sadness that could only be linked to the loss of Barbara. He shifted closer, holding him gently as he looked into his eyes.

“Talk to me.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“I walked away from her a short while after I first moved in. We had a stupid fight about the past. I just walked out, into the snow and I didn't get too far. I ended up almost freezing to death in a doorway. She came and found me, she took me home and warmed me up...” tears filled his eyes, “You don't know her like I do...I've seen a different side to her since we got closer. She's like a different person!” he blinked away tears, “She saw me undressed, she didn't look at my scars with disgust, she admired them! She's kissed every inch of my body, she even let me spank her to orgasm! That was a harsh beating, tears and climax all at the same time, that girl took a _lot_ of kink from me, Ed! I could have done _anything_ to her and she would have let me because she loved me!”

“Do you love her?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I love her – not like I love you, but I do feel a lot for her! I should hate her, I'm trying _so_ hard! How do I make myself hate her, Ed?” his voice had dissolved into tears.

Ed held him closer, kissing away the wetness from his face, then he looked into his eyes again.

“This is what I was trying to explain before,” he said as he stroked his shoulder gently, “I walked away from you, so you turned to Lee. I was living with Lee and even she knew I needed to be with you! But I didn't do anything about it, I was too scared of facing my own mistakes. I never should have given up on you! I let you down, and you let Barbara down. I was wearing a bullet proof vest when she shot me because you made me promise to wear it while I was dealing. She didn't kill me. The only reason she tried was because of me failing you and you cheating on her! Who's really hurt in all this, Oswald?”

He blinked away tears. He knew Ed had just made a very valid point.

“Barbara!” he said in surprise.

“Exactly, so what was this plan of yours, when I was by the river and you came to see me? You wanted us to start again, you said it like there was a way, you've always got a plan. What was that plan, Oswald?”

“Why?” he asked, “What difference does it make now?”

“It could make a lot of difference,” Ed replied, “Yes, we both hated her for what she did, but we pushed her to do it! She doesn't have to be gone from your life if you want her here.”

Oswald paused for thought.

“I want to be with you.”

“And Barbara?”

“There's a place for her in my life – if you can accept that.”

“And if I didn't, you'd suffer and so would she,” Ed replied, “No one has to suffer, Oswald! And we are to blame for what she did, ultimately, it was our fault!”

Just then, Oswald's phone rang. He snatched it up and was surprised to find Jim Gordon on the end of the line.

“What can I do for you, Jim?” he asked as he sat up in bed and Ed did the same, looking confused as he wondered why Jim would be calling Oswald.

“I hope you can clear this up,” Jim said, “Barbara came in here last night and asked to be locked up – for trying to kill Ed. What the hell is going on, and where is Ed Nygma, can I speak to him?”

“Ed's fine, he's right here,” Oswald replied, and passed the phone to Ed.

“Jim, how are you!” Ed said brightly, “What's going on?”

“Did Barbara try to kill you last night?”

Ed laughed.

“Do I sound like anyone has tried to kill me? I don't know what this is about.”

“Well you both need to come over to the GCPD and clear this up,” Jim said, “Barbara's insisting she should be charged with attempted murder.”

“We will be there soon,” Ed replied, then he ended the call and a look of panic flashed to his eyes.

“We need to get over there before she says too much!” he got out of bed and grabbed his clothing, then looked in horror at his jacket and shirt filled with bullet holes, “We'll have to stop off at my place, I need to get changed first.... Oh dear, this is bad, she could wreck everything!”

Oswald was already up and changing into a clean suit.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he half stumbled on his damaged leg as he buckled his belt, then reached for his jacket.

There was a look of panic in Ed's eyes.

“You want to be elected mayor again? You can't afford a scandal, Oswald! If it gets out that she tried to kill me, you've blown your hopes of winning that election when it comes around, Penguin the gangster and his former underworld fiancee who tried to shoot his drug dealer boyfriend? The media will love it, but the public wont!”

Oswald was straightening his tie as Ed finished dressing. He turned to the mirror and ran his fingers through his spikes.

“You're right, that would ruin everything! What the hell are we going to do?”

Ed was ready to leave.

“I don't know,” he replied, “But we need to think of something fast!”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Barbara had slept in a cell all night, waking often as prisoners in neighbouring cells refused to shut up. Each time she woke, she didn't question what she was doing there. She didn't care any more. For that, she blamed herself for allowing her heart to get involved. But she hadn't known what would happen, how she would feel, when she was that close to Oswald day after day, she had not expected to see him in such a different light. But it had happened and she couldn't change it. Deep inside she felt as if all her new hopes and dreams were still there floating about inside her, but stone cold dead.

She blamed herself, she was the one who pulled the trigger, she had no one else to blame, her own actions had wrecked a beautiful thing that she would never know again...

She ached all over as painfully as her heart ached for Oswald as she got up and walked across the cell, looking through the bars and wondering when she would be taken away in handcuffs. The cops would speak to Oswald, Ed would be with him and he would confirm she had fired those shots intending to kill him. She didn't care if she went to jail or to Arkham. She didn't even care this cell was filthy. Eventually, the thought of how many other people had been in here before her and the fact that the floor didn't look clean would really start to bother her – but she deserved that, getting dragged deeper into facing up to her own fears that had come about since the city had burned. She didn't deserve all the things she used to crave, warmth, comfort, luxury... none of it mattered now because she could take no pleasure in any of it without him.

The thought ran through her mind that she had wrecked everything. She felt sure she would regret firing that gun forever – if she lived much longer. Arkham was a terrible place these days. Maybe she wouldn't last too long in there. That thought didn't even worry her. _She was done. She had simply had enough. There was nothing to look forward to any more, and she knew she only had herself to blame..._ Then she heard the rattle of keys and the cell door was unlocked. She turned around to see Jim standing in the open doorway.

“You can go,” he said.

She stared at him.

“I said, go!” Jim repeated, this time sounding impatient as he glared at her.

“But I shot Ed -”

“No, you didn't!” Jim replied quietly, then he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the cell, keeping a grip on her as he lowered his voice.

“I've spoken to Oswald and Ed. Next time you have a fight with your boyfriend, _don't_ come in here making false confessions! That kind of attention will get you charged with wasting police time!”

Barbara's eyes were filled with confusion.

“But I -”

“ _Barbara! There you are!”_

Ed has spoken so warmly. Jim let go of her as she turned around, surprised to see Ed had just showed up alone. He smiled apologetically at Jim.

“I'm sorry about this. If you'd seen half of what I've seen, the quarrels that go on with these two,” he shook his head, “It gets a bit crazy sometimes – and so does she!” Then Ed looked to Barbara, “Do you really think making up stuff about killing me is going get Oswald's attention?”

“Can you resolve your domestic issues elsewhere?” Jim said.

“We were just leaving,” Ed replied, “Thanks for looking after her last night.”

Then he put his arm around Barbara's shoulder and kept a tight grip on it as he walked her away from the cell and towards the door that led to the street.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, looking at him sharply.

“Not now, Barbara,” Ed replied discreetly, “Wait until we get outside. By the way, Oswald is waiting for you.”

On hearing his name, she felt a jolt as her aching heart seemed to break a little more. He would be furious with her, clearly, he had not wanted the police involved. She had made that confession because of her guilt, not to displease him...

 

Oswald was waiting by the car, standing there leaning on his cane and as she looked at him, she expected him to glare at her in anger. _But he didn't._

“Get in the car,” he said, and then he turned away from her, opened up the door on the drivers side and got in and waited for Ed.

Barbara stood there looking confused as Ed opened up the door for her.

“Get in the car, Barbara,” he said calmly, “We're going home.”

She got in and he closed the door then joined Oswald in the front and started the engine. As they dove away, Barbara sat there in silence.

By the time they arrived back at the apartment, she was feeling a strange sense of unease as she wondered why they were both so nice after what she had done: _If this was a revenge thing, she was ready for it. If she had to put up a fight and lash out, it would hurt her to physically hurt either of them after all that had happened, but she wasn't about to take a bullet even though she had tried to put five of them into Ed..._

They left the car and went into the building and took the elevator to the apartment. As it was climbing, Barbara looked to Ed, who ignored her, then she turned to Oswald.

“I don't know why you got me out of there! I wasn't doing this to make you notice, I was doing it because I deserved it -”

Oswald held up his hand and she fell silent. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't read his expression. Whatever he was going to do or say would be done behind the door of the apartment...

 

Once they were inside and Ed closed the door, Barbara looked sharply at Oswald.

“Say something!”

He stood there for a moment, quietly regarding her as he leaned on his cane.

“ _It wasn't your fault.”_

She stared at him in disbelief... _This had to be a trap, why was he looking at her so fondly, speaking so softly after what she had done?_

“Have you both gone insane?” she glanced at Ed, “I tried to kill you!”

“Yes, you did, Barbara. Because Lee was having an affair with Oswald. Behind your back and mine. But I can forgive that....” he started to smile, “It's way too messy to unravel and its all over now and it's best to let it go. I love Oswald, we have worked through our differences and we know we never want to be apart again.”

Tears glazed her eyes.

“Is that why you brought me there? To tell me you're both happy, to make me feel even worse?”

“No,” Oswald said, and he stepped closer to her, as their eyes met, she saw no trace of anger, just the hint of a sparkle as he started to smile, “You reacted to what I did. I was seeing Lee because Ed had left me. We _both_ hurt you, Barbara. _And I still love you_.”

He handed his cane to Ed and then as he reached for her, Barbara gave a sob as he embraced her. She felt weak in his arms, weakened by all the turmoil and heartache and finally, this sweet relief.

“That's all I wanted you to say,” she told him as a tear ran down her face, “I couldn't live with thinking you hated me!”

Oswald paused, taking in a breath as he stayed determined not to have his speech lock up on him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes, then he kissed her softly.

“We both forgive you,” he promised, “And you should be thanking Ed for this, he was the one who persuaded me to see past my anger. He pointed out where the blame truly lies.”

As she looked at Ed, he just smiled and stepped back, deciding this was a moment for Oswald. Barbara was about to get all emotional and probably kiss him again and while he didn't mind watching that, he really didn't want to participate in love and affection with Oswald's _woman.... mistress...What was she to him now,_ he silently wondered, _Fuck buddy?_ That thought made his smile get even wider. Just then as she glanced at him, she looked at him with gratitude in her eyes.

“Thank you, Ed!” she said tearfully, and he silently concluded he had never seen her so emotional. This had to be the hidden side of Barbara that Oswald had fallen in love with. Finding out more about her would be interesting as time went on. Ed had already decided he was totally up for watching her take a vicious spanking. He was surprised she liked it so much _and_ surprised how much he wanted to see it happening...

“So what now?” Barbara asked, “Do you want me to walk away? I still want to help with the election.”

Oswald smiled.

“When the mansion is repaired, Ed and I shall be moving in together. You may come and see us. You may come and visit _me_. Ed has no objection to the kind of fun we shared before.”

After all that had happened, she hadn't expected him to still want to see her. Giving her that much felt like a precious gift.

“I don't know what to say...” she was tearful again.

Oswald hugged her tightly, as over her shoulder, he smiled at Ed. This would work out just fine...

 

**One Year Later:**

 

_Oswald's plan had worked._

He was elected mayor of Gotham for the second time, and by then, had plans ready to put into motion to rebuild the city. The mansion had been repaired and now he lived there happily with Ed, while Barbara came to visit on his days off, or sometimes, she would turn up at his office at the end of a stressful day. Every time she did that Ed would have a wicked gleam in his eye, knowing what Oswald had in mind.

This time, running the city was a success. It also meant speaking often to the press and doing many interviews, but with Ed at his side, he always paused to take a breath before speaking to ensure his words flowed as near perfect as possible. They both remained close friends with Lee. When Ed had suggested, partly as a joke and partly to test his reaction, if perhaps they should have a threesome with Lee, Oswald had laughed it off and refused, saying they were all better off as friends. So that was the last time Ed mentioned _that_ little plan...

But life was good again. It would take time and a lot of work to bring the city back up its old standard, and even longer to bring Oswald's dream of perfection to the skyline of Gotham, but it was achievable.

As Oswald stood at the window of his office, looking out at the city as he envisioned the glorious place it would soon be, her slender arms slid around his waist as she spoke softly in his ear:

“ _Who would have thought it? Mayor Cobblepot, saving this great city of ours... You're a hero, Oswald.”_

He turned around, smiling as love reflected in his eyes.

“I love it when you say such nice things, Barbara!”

“I always have nice things to say, even after you did this to me, in your office.”

She grabbed his hand, guiding it up her skirt, over her bare flesh where he could feel raised marks from a _very_ therapeutic spanking session after a hard day running the city.

“You can put your panties on before you leave,” he added, and gave her ass a playful slap, as a wicked gleam of delight shone in his eyes to see pain register on her face. Then she smiled and blushed.

“My panties are in my purse. They're too damp to put back on.”

“I'm amazed you can stand up, let alone walk after what I did,” Oswald replied, “You really are addicted to my games, and I love you for that!”

“I love you for many reasons,” she replied, then she leaned in and they shared another kiss.

Just then the door opened and Ed came in.   
“Barbara!” he said as amusement shone in his eyes, “Wow, you're still alive! I heard it was going to be rather intense today!”

“It was,” she replied, “And now I should go – I have my newly rebuilt bar to run... all thanks to you, Oswald,” she gave him a radiant smile, “I'll see you soon,” she added, then as she left, Ed watched her walk out and close the door behind her.

“How can she even walk after what you just did?”

Oswald had a devilish grin on his face.

“I used a riding crop on her today,” he said in a low voice.

“On her ass?”

“Not just her ass. I had to gag her with her panties to make her come quietly!”

“That's why she looks to pleased with herself!” Ed laughed and shook his head as he followed Oswald over to the window, where they looked out at the view of the city.

Ed was still thinking about Oswald and his kink.

“I bet she came crying.”

“Oh yes, she did,” he replied with deep satisfaction, turning to Ed with a sparkle in his gaze, “And she loved every minute! She told me to hit her harder, but I said if I did that I might cause harm. She was rather disappointed about that. The woman is insatiable!”

“Rather her than me,” Ed told him as he slid his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, “As long as she's there to take the spankings, I'm just glad she's saving _my_ ass from that torture!”

They laughed together, then as Ed looked at Oswald, his amusement faded. He was standing there holding his lover, looking into his eyes and it had just hit him how far they had come since the dark days when Oswald had been in a coma, and he had walked away and then scratched a living selling drugs to get by. _Now they were running the city again? They had really come this far?_ He suddenly felt emotional and it showed in his eyes.

“What is it, Ed?” Oswald asked softly.

Ed swallowed hard, trying to control the wave of emotion that had hit him so fast he had almost drowned in it.

“I was just thinking about the past, it wasn't so long ago I really thought there was no hope. I thought you'd never recover, I thought I'd probably live out my last days selling drugs in that shitty old shack by the river, back then I never would have dreamed we would have come back from it and had all this,” he held him closer, “I'm thankful for every single day I get to wake up next to you, Oz.”

Ed's words had warmed his heart. As he smiled his eyes radiated deepest love. It was the kind of moment that, a year before, would have made him stumble over his words, but Oswald had now mastered the art of a pause before speaking, to give his speech time to catch up with his thoughts when emotion got the better of him.

“As long as we have each other, nothing will go wrong,” Oswald promised him, “This is what we needed, to be together. Penguin and Riddler against the world! Well,” he laughed softly, “Perhaps not against anything now, it's just us, rebuilding everything that matters. As the city recovers, we will grow stronger with it. Gotham is our home just as your heart is my home, Ed.”

Then as Ed leaned in and kissed him, the two men embraced as their kiss lingered and they stood framed by the view of the recovering city below. Life had not turned out the way they had first planned it, but in some ways that was a good thing - because now it had turned out even better than they had dared to dream.

 

End

 

 

 


End file.
